


Filth, Dragons and Light

by Gellert1984



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asshole villagers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert1984/pseuds/Gellert1984
Summary: Swords and Sorcery/dungeons and dragons style fantasy. Emily meets a thief and leaves her home. Intended as part 1.5 of a series. Part 1 sucked, dont expect to see it. Series will contain battles, non-explicit mention of sexual abuse/rape, torture/experimentation and a happy ending.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes: First thing I've written in a decade that doesnt suck enough to actually let out into the wild.
> 
> New Notes: Tidying this into one story, which I should've done to start with. Was originally the Overwatch Fantasy AU. Chapter 1 was posted as A Beginning, Chapter 2 is A walk down a mountain Chapter 3/4 is A fight chapter 5 is new.

She didnt look like a thief.

Thats what Emily thought as she looked at the sleeping girl her master had caught and trapped in a cage last night.

Emily sat down on a pile of her masters gold which formed, via her masters unknown magics, a seat that if not comfortable was at least less offensive than the caverns cold stone floor.

Oh sure, the thief was dressed in worn, ragged and dirty robes and had been caught shoveling gold into her knapsack and Emily hardly had much experience with people generally, let alone outlaws common or foolish enough to invade her masters home but still, the girls face was almost cherubic, her face forming a seemingly natural happy little smile.

“Watcha looking at?” the girl said without so much as opening an eye.

“A thief” replied Emily.

Which got a reaction, the sat upright with a frown. “I’m not a…” she paused, seemingly thinking about what she wasnt before frowning and deflating a little “Well, OK, maybe I am. But that wasnt the plan.” the thief said.

Emily held up her hand “Thats something you can take up with my master. I am to feed you and ensure you are bathed and rested before my master returns. First I’m supposed to ensure you’re not armed though, would you mind, uh, taking your robes off?”

Emily felt her face grow warm with embarrassment, but those really were part of the instructions she’d been left. Somewhat to her surprise the girl shrugged said “fair enough love” slipped her robes off without protest.

Underneath the tattered robes the girl wore leather armour, hardly immodest but quite a bit more revealing than Emilys plain dress and with a large blue gem mounted in the middle of the chestpiece.

Unasked the thief took off the knife belt at her waist, folded it carefully and handed it through the bars to Emily followed by a pair of goggles she fished out of her robes then the robes themselves.

“What about the gem? Thats magic right? You should hand that over as well.”

“That… doesnt come off.” the thief said and put her hand protectively over it.

“It doesnt come off? Its not attached to you is it?”

“Not ...exactly but if it comes off, I, well… cease to exist. Here at least.”

Emily mulled this over, magic was obviously dangerous but at the same time she had been instructed to care for her masters unwanted guest and she had been captured without putting up much of fight…If the gem was truly powerful she'd have used it, right?

“I need your word that you won't use magic or whatever that jewel does while you’re here” said emily.

“...can’t do that love, gem does its thing pretty much constantly. How about ‘I give you my word that I won't seek to do you or your master harm nor escape prior to explaining myself to your master unless you or your master seek to harm me’?”

“Seems fair. I’m still supposed to bind you and search you though. Would you put your hands through the bars, please?”

The thief slipped her hands through separate gaps in the bars. Emily reached into the gold at her feet and picked up a set of still forming manacles which she placed around the thiefs wrists.

“How’d that work then?” said the thief “they werent there a second ago.”

Emily shrugged “This gold belongs to my master and conforms to his will.”

“Right but your masters not here. ‘less he’s lurking in the shadows getting an eyeful”

Emily giggled “I, uh, don't think my masters very good at lurking. But, no, he’s off doing whatever he does.”

Emily started moving to the girls side, the cage practically melting at her approach except for the bar that held that speared the thiefs manacles. Tentatively emily reached out to the girls waist, ostensibly feeling for weapons.

“Would you mind a couple suggestions, love?”

“Uh, ok?”

“Grip like you mean it, I’m a bird of my word but the next tit down here might not be so inclined to honour” Emily gripped firmer and was surprised that the leather was quite supple, the body underneath however slim seemed made of muscle.

“Right, that's better. Next be methodical, start at the bottom, check ankles, you should find a knife in my boot, some folks’ll try to kick you, I guess with your magic disappearing reappearing cage you can just leave them to it after that.” Emily put the knife with the belt.

“Next work your way up the leg, I’m not gonna be able to hide much in this kit but some folks’ll have calf or thigh sheathes on the inside of their clothes. Right, waist next, all the way around. That's it, all around the outside of the back, both sides, under the boobs. Not that I’ve got any but you should check the cleavage as well, certain kinds of girl think a knife between the tits is poetic or something. Last things the hair.”

“The hair? You’re kidding?”

“Nope I’ve got a picklock in mine, knew a girl who kept an obsidian needle in hers.”

“Well ok then…” Emily, a little wide eyed, put the small tool with the knives.

“Uh, I’m supposed to put this collar on you to, it’ll kill you if you try to hurt me?” Emily held up a thin gold band.

“No worries there, then, love.”

Emily put the collar around the girls neck, the bar and manacles that had trapped her arms melted into the pile of gold at their feet.

“Right, well, if you’ll follow me…”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I go in front you direct me, knives and things stay here. Makes it harder for me to rush you if you can see it coming.”

“I… yeah, ok. Head over toward that way, then.” Emily pointed in the direction of a wall of the vaulted cavern and the thief began to walk.

“Um, I’m Emily by the way.”

“‘Ello Em, call me Tracer.”

“That's not your real name.” Emily scoffed.

“It's one of ‘em. Quite well known by it, actually.”

“...OK. Through the door…”

They walked into what could’ve been the main room of any homey little village bungalow, a small range cooker, flanked by a cupboard on one side and a washbowl on the other, with kettle and a pot of something that smelled like stew bubbling away on one wall. A high backed chair positioned just in front and a small bench and table positioned against the other. What floor could be seen under an assortment of rugs was polished stone.

Emily immediately moved passed Tracer and stirred the pots contents before turning back to her.

“Wash first I think? Through the other door and right to the end.”

Tracer did as instructed and stopped in shock as stepped into a wall of moisture. She turned around and stepped back over the doors threshold.

“Dry this side, wet this side. Magic?”

Emily nodded, “Keeps the books safe from moisture damage.”

“Books?”

“Sure” Emily pointed back down the corridor “that door by there leads to the library, my master collects them and I catalogue them.”

Tracer burst out laughing “You’re a librarian?!?”

Emily frowned “Yes? Why’s that funny?”

“Oh, being a librarian isnt funny, just being prisoner to one is. Sorry love. Its probably only funny if you have context”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Tracer walked back into the wet room and found the floor sloped down into a pool of lukewarm water.

“Uh, so speaking of context, love, how do I…” Tracer gestured toward the pool.

“Well I’d take my clothes off and get in, but won’t that damage your magic leather armour? So just kneel by the edge and wash as best you can, I guess?”

“Honestly kinda disappointed love, this pool really looks wonderful.” Lena knelt down at the waters edge and started washing.

“It really is, it actually gets warmer the closer you get to the far wall.”

“More magic?”

“I… don't think so? Master tried to explain it, something to do with fire deep underground that heats the water but I don't understand why the water flows up instead of down. I just know the water comes out warm.”

“Yeah, sounds like this thing” Tracer tapped her glowing chest “I know what it does and how to make it do it, but when my mate who built the thing actually tries to explain how it works my eyes glaze over. Well, I think about as clean as I can get.”

Emily handed tracer a towel, who proceeded to dry herself off before folding the towel and dropping it back in the cubby Emily had pulled it from. The pair then made their way back to first room where Emily started ladling out two bowls of stew.

“I’ve never cooked for anyone else, so I hope the foods ok.” Emily said placing the bowls on the bench before fetching spoons, water and a rich brown bread.

“Honestly love it doesn't matter if you’ve boiled it to death its going to taste better than trail rations.” Tracer said as she tore off a hunk of bread and dipped it in her stew. Her eyes lit up as she tasted the food.

“‘Cor love, this tastes great!”

“Uhm, thanks” Emily blushed “Theres a couple books in the library on cooking but I dont always have the right ingredients, so theres been a lot of trial and error.”

The two ate quickly with Tracer making appreciative noises. Unasked, she washed her and Emilys bowl out while Emily put the remains of the bread away and covered the stew.

“Are you feeling tired? Or would you like to see the library?” asked Emily.

“Honestly could go for 40 winks love, that cage wasn't the best sleep I’ve had.”

“Bed then.” Emily smiled and directed Tracer back through the corridor and through a door into a small room dominated by a rather large bed covered in animal skins.

“Uhm, if you take the bed I’ll sleep in the kitchen?” said Emily.

“No love, I’m not turfing you out of your bed. Look, I was raised in a queens orphanage, 100 kids and 10 beds so I’ve no problem sharing if you don't, otherwise I’ll take the floor.”

“Uhm, I’ve never shared a bed, but I’d be willing to try? If you’re sure its ok?”

Tracer nodded and slipped under the skins wiggling herself close to the wall while Emily, appreciative of the attempt at privacy, changed into a nightie before slipping under the covers herself.

…

Emily woke to find that she and the girl-thief tracer were cuddling. Though she could feel herself blushing Emily found she really rather liked the feeling and was content to stay that way until Tracer woke up shortly after.

“Uhm, sorry, love. Forgot to say I’m a bit of a cuddler.” said Tracer.

“Its fine.” Emily said as she slipped out of bed, Tracer rolled over, again giving her privacy as she changed back into her dress.

“My master should be back but we’ll have to go out and check to be sure.” Emily said as Tracer slipped out of the bed.

Emily, forgetting what Tracer had said previously lead the way back out into the cavern and Tracer followed, wondering what her fate would be.

Curled on the mound of gold as it had been when Tracer had infiltrated the cavern originally was a great red dragon.

“So, is your master back? The dragons the one that nabbed me last night, some kind of guard dog?”

Emily stopped and looked at Tracer with mild horror as the dragon unfolded raised its head and said, quite calmly “Woof.”

Tracer gawped at the dragon.

“Bark, and indeed, if I may be so bold, bow-wow.” said the dragon and flashed a truly impressive number of teeth in what Tracer hoped was an amused grin.

“Well, bugger me.” said Tracer and turned to Emily “The bloody dragon talks, thats your master! I was expecting some wizened old git of a sorcerer!”

“I trust I’m not to much of a disappointment?”

“Are you kidding! All the loopy shit I’ve seen and the world can still surprise me! You’ve made my day, mate!”

“Oh good. Perhaps then you’d see fit to explain to me your attempted larceny?”

“Oh, right. That. My boss got word that there was a dragon down this way, so all the old stories have a dragon hoarding gold and he figured it’d be an easy take, quick boost of funds. Didn’t know you were intelligent, you know how it goes? ‘Body the size of a barn. Brain the size of a walnut?’ If I’d known I wouldn't have snuck in here to steal from you. Might’ve asked for a loan though, we honestly need the money.”

“Hmm. Whatever for?”

“Uh, thats a bit in depth mate. You ever heard of a bunch called Talon?”

“Many organisations have used the word talon in their name, but in the singular? No.”

“Figured you’d say that, they don’t exactly whore themselves out on street corners. You heard about the omnic crisis, right?”

“Golems over imbued with magic gained intelligence and sense of self. The mortal nations of the world became rather upset that their slaves had developed free will and tried to exterminate them, the golems were losing until groups of them sold themselves off to Outsiders, I believe your kind refer to them as chaos gods. Roughly accurate?”

“Pretty much, the chaos gods were using the Omnics as anchors, the more they could take the more powerful they got in this realm. The Omnics thought they were sacrificing themselves to fight the, uh, ‘mortal nations’ but the chaos gods turned right around and starting enslaving other omnics. Both sides found their brains somewhere in all that crazy and joined forces, kicked the crap out of the chaos omnics. Mostly, they still crop up from time to time. Thats the tidy version, anyway.

The less tidy version, well its long complicated, buried in politics, infighting and bullshit. Talon were a bunch of arms merchants, bloody war profiteers. They were selling weapons to anybody that could scrape together the cash to buy them, countries and companies, armies and gangs. Didn't matter to that lot. Didn't matter to the rest of us at the time either if I’m honest. Bigger fish to fry. Not until afterwards.

The bastards hadnt just been forging weapons, they’d been hoarding tech and magic. Kidnapping inventors and wizards where they could and offing the ones they couldn't. With the omnic crisis over they started igniting small wars, selling crap weapons to one side, good weapons to the other, then better weapons to the first. Those wars became meat grinders and whoever could pay talon the most got the best bloody blades.”

“No one tried to stop them?”

“Sure, Volskaya, Vishkar, Overwatch. Volskaya’s forgeholm was attacked, thats put them on the backfoot with the chaos omnics they’re still fighting. Overwatchs citadel was destroyed and overwatch itself was disbanded and outlawed. Nobody knows what the hell Vishkars doing since they sealed their borders. The real clincher though is that they’re trying to reignite the omnic crisis, hitting omnic vault cities, assassinating anybody whose pro-omnic rights, anybody whose pro-peace!” She yelled the last, her fists clenched at her sides. Tracer made a visible attempt to calm herself, taking deep steady breaths.

The dragon watched the girl for a moment, then said “So, what makes you think you’ll succeed where others far mightier and apparently better funded than you have failed?”

“Dunno if we will, mate, but we’ve gotta try. Couldn’t live with myself otherwise.”

The dragon turned to face Emily. “What do you think of her, girl?”

“She has been kind and polite, master, even helpful. I see no cause to doubt her words.”

“Nor do I.” The dragon turned back to Tracer. “I sense no falsehood from you, though I have been misled before. I shall grant you a choice. You may remain here under my protection, if you are a liar and a thief you may at least live out your life comfortably in mine and Emilys company. Or I will grant you as much gold as you can carry but Emily shall travel with you to insure that you speak the truth. Should she find that you are lying or should she come to harm the collar will constrict rending your head from your body.”

“The gold and the girl it is then mate.” said Tracer with a smile.

“Hmm, very well. Go with Emily and help her prepare. She has not left this place in many years. I shall prepare some gold for you.”

…

The two returned with Emilys modest belongings split between two packs. Tracer slipped her knife belt back on, hid her pick in her hair, put her tattered robes back on and slipped the goggles back in her pocket. They each lifted a knapsack laden with gold.

“Emily.” said the dragon “I have a task for you, you will observe this war the girl fights and report back to me on this… talon organisation. I wish to know if my interference is warranted.”

“Yes, master. Is there anything else?”

“No, but know that you remain under my protection.”

“Thank you master”

The pair began the long trek through the caves back to the surface.


	2. A walk down the mountain

The walk through the caves had been hard work for both of them, but while Tracer had her goggles and the infravision spell attached to them Emily had to make do with a torch.

Emily sat resting in the entrance to the cave with their luggage as Lena carefully plucked three stones out of the cairn that hid her travelling kit. Wrapping them carefully she tucked them into her travelling pack.

“Are those stones special?”

“Yeah, wardstones. Anything gets to nosy and they’ll get a zap. Not lethal but it’ll make most critters think twice. Useful for stashing your kit like this”

Tracer knocked the rest of the cairn out of the way and slipped her heavy travelling cloak around her shoulders, slipped her travelling pack onto her back, Emilys bag onto her front and the knapsack over her head.

Emily couldn't help but laugh.

“Wouldn't be easier if I just carried all my stuff?”

“Probably yeah, for me, but you’re not trained for this. This’ll be like a tab back in the day for me.”

Emily slipped on her own pack, knapsack and started following Tracer down the mountain.

“You talk like it was ages ago, come to think of it you talked about the omnic crisis like you were there.”

“I was there, love. Not for all of it, but the worst bits? Yeah, I was there for those.”

“Really? You don't look that old.”

“Some of that's down to the accident that resulted in me having a glow bug near permanently displayed on my chest. Came out of that looking 10 years younger. Some down to my height. Would you believe I’m actually really tall? You know I’m a hobbit, right?”

“What?”

“Hobbit, halfling, demi-human?”

“Seriously?”

“Yup, you didn't know?”

“I thought you were a teenager!”

“Nope, age is a bit vague because, well, orphanages suck. But I’m in my mid-30s. Practically an old lady”

“I still think you’re pulling my leg.”

Tracer moved her hair and flashed a long tipped ear. “Believe me or don’t, the truth is still the truth. Not like it really matters anyway, love. Theres a village a ways from the base of the mountain, bloke by the name of Brudda’s there with his trading caravan. Should be waiting for us at the inn. He’s our ride back to my place.”

“Oh.” Emily didn't sound very happy.

“Whats up, love?”

“Oh, nothing. I think I’m from a village round here, at least I dont think master flew very far when he brought me home.”

“Hey Em, you know when I was talking to your master about stories about dragons? Well, and dont take this the wrong way, none of them really describe the relationship between the dragon and the princess he’s kidnapped as, y’know, nice.”

Emily giggled “You think I’m a princess?”

Tracer flashed a grin “Pretty enough to be one love. But seriously, does tall dark and scaly treat you right?”

“Yes. How long till we reach the village?”

If Tracer took note of the abrupt answer to her question she choose not to acknowledge it.

“If we can keep up this pace early tomorrow afternoon?”

“Good grief that long? It was faster to fly.”

“You wanna nip back and ask for a lift?” Tracer laughed.

“Don’t tempt me.”

The pair continued their trek down the mountain. As the day wore on Emily grew quieter as she felt the strain of the journey though Tracer kept up a steady series of stories, even a few songs. If Emily were being honest she was getting frustrated, not with the distance or that Tracer kept calling regular breaks but that Emily badly needed the rest.

As the sky began to darken Tracer lead Emily into a small thicket and the pair shed their burdens. The hobbit picked out a flat rock from the ground and handed the tool to Emily with instructions to build a shallow hole surrounded with rocks before slipping away into the brush. Emily did as instructed, she had barely finished when Tracer returned with a bundle of sticks. Adding the rock to the ring she retrieved flint and tinder from her bag and set about lighting the fire.

“How long did it take you to climb the mountain?” Emily asked.

“A little longer than it’ll take us to climb down and don’t do that love.”

“Do what?”

“Put yourself down. I could see you getting annoyed. You’re a good person and good people hate to think of themselves as a burden, but you’re not, so don't.”

Tracer moved a few of the stones around, unscrewed the cap on her canteen and placed it on the pedestal she’d created, then fetched a wrapped jar that contained the remains of Emilys stew and placed it by the canteen.

“I… you do this kind of thing a lot?”

“What? Travel? Used to be a Cavalry Scout back before this” she tapped her chest in the location of the blue jewel “so, yeah, spent a lot of time camping out under the stars.”

“No, I meant” Emily giggled “helping people survive in the wilderness who have no right to do so?”

“You’re doing it again love. But yeah, me and the lads think of ourselves as being in the life preserving business rather than the life taking business. Sometimes that means leading folks back to civilization.”

Tracer held her hand near the canteen, judging the heat. She then pulled a small pouch out of her pouch and sprinkled a little into the canteen. Wrapping her hands in her robes she lifted the canteen to her mouth and took a sip.

“Ah, thats good! Here love, be careful, its hot.”

Tracer leaned in close, letting Emily use her robes to grip the canteen before she took a sip.

“Wow, that is good! What is it?”

Tracer laughed “Tea! One of my mates gave me the recipe for it ages ago, a few leaves from the right plants and some dried fruit, really hits the spot!”

The pair shared sips from the canteen and used the remains of Emilys bread to eat the stew.

Once they’d finished Tracer slipped back into the brush to rinse it out. When she returned she pulled a bedroll out of her pack and some furs she’s taken from Emilys bed and packed in Emilys bags.

“You take the roll love and I’ll…”

“Oh, no you don't, you refused to, uh, ‘turf me out of my bed’ it’d hardly be polite of me to do so to you. I’ll take the furs.”

“... fine, but we’re cuddling and you’re nearest the fire. It’ll get cold.”

Emily gave an embarrassed little smile. “I can live with that”

…

It had gotten cold but for the second time Emily woke content with tracer pressed against her back. It wasn't until Tracer started to move that Emily tried to sit up.

“Oh!” she said as abused muscles made their displeasure known.

“You alright love?”

“Gods. Everything hurts.”

“Yeah, gotta be honest I’m feeling it a bit this morning an’ all. Probably should’ve stretched out before we ate. C’mon, if we don’t do it know we’ll really regret it later.”

Tracer lead Emily through a quick series of stretches and flexes.

“Feel better, love?” Tracer asked.

“Eh, still hurts, but I dont feel as stiff as I did?”

“Yeah, thats probably about all we can hope for, you want me to take another bag?”

“No. I’ll manage.”

The pair shared a drink from Tracers canteen, she emptied the remains on the charred remnant of the fire before refilling it from whatever nearby stream she’d found. They buried the fires ashes, loaded up and continued the trek down the mountain...


	3. Fight

Emily had been struggling for some time. While Tracer kept up a steady stream of happy babble, which helped, honestly. Emily concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Her shoulders burned, her feet ached, her back hurt and she was worried her knees were going to give out.

“Almost there, love!”

One foot in front of the other.

Wooded trail gave way to muddy path.

One foot in front of the other.

“Pubs just round this corner.”

One foot in front of the other.

“Love?”

One foot in front of the other.

“Em!” Tracer waved her hand in front of Emilys face. “We’re here, love. You OK? Zoned out on me for a bit there.”

“Oh, ah yes. Just on my last legs I think.”

“Well, some hot food, cool beer and a warm bed’ll help with that. We’ll stay here overnight and head out in the morning.” Tracer said.

Emily hadn't seen it happen but Tracer had her hood up. She lead the way inside the inn. The inside was dark and smoky, the wooden floor covered in dirty hay. Tracer peering around the room at the handful of patrons, then headed towards a corner table. A large barrel chested man wearing a simple tunic rose from the table at their approach, grinning he shook hands with Tracer.

“Ox” the man rumbled “You’re late, though apparently for good reason.” The man glanced at Emily.

Lena began shedding her burdens.

“Yeah, job got a bit weirder than expected mate. This is Emily, Em, this is Brudda.”

Brudda held out his hand to her which she shook. Bruddas grip was firm but not crushingly so, his hand calloused. As Emily began dropping her own packs Brudda gestured to the barmaid. Lena and Emily sat opposite Brudda as the maid brought two beers.

“Food an’ all please, love.” said Lena and dropped two coins on the table. The maid scooped them up and disappeared.

“Sorry for putting you out mate.” Tracer said.

“Hrm, don’t mention it Ox, I…”

“Oi! You’re that witch!” Someone shouted.

“Bugger” Tracer frowned.

Brudda tapped the table, Tracer glanced at him and saw he was looking at Emily. Tracer turned to her. Emily sat bolt upright, eyes wide, teeth clenched. She was starting to shake. Footsteps made it obvious the shouter was getting closer.

Lena reached out and squeezed Emilys shoulder. “Easy, love” she said, then turned and stood, with Emily at her back.

“Think you owe my friend an apology, mate.”

“I don’t owe your friend anything but a kicking an’ I aint your mate, you fuckin’ bitch.” The mud spattered lout tried to backhand Tracer. He had not, apparently, expected her to duck under the blow. Nor had he expected the spring loaded uppercut that lifted him off his feet. The man landed, unconscious before he hit the floor, blood and teeth leaking from his mouth as it fell to the side. The patrons looked at the man, then almost as one stood up and, with angry yells, started moving towards Tracer.

“Buggering fuck.” Tracer muttered before charging them. She fought like a whirlwind, slipping between the bars patrons, landing blows with feet and fist, knee and elbow. Even the occasional headbutt. Her robes, which one might think would cause her to trip or catch only seemed to confound the patrons attempts to hit her, masking her movements.

Even with the impressive amount of violence Tracer unleashed, her fighting style was to chaotic to actively control the crowd but those who dared try to approach the table and the original source of the louts ire found only the mercy of Bruddas meaty fists.

At some point the barman took out a crossbow and started trying to crank it. As he neared completion a blade flew out of the brawl, severing the string and burying itself in the tiller causing the barman to cry out in shock.

Two patrons chose discretion as the better part of valour and fled. The remainder lay on floor, some unconscious, some gripped their stomachs and wheezed, some gripped lower parts of their anatomy and moaned in pain.

Tracer walked over to the bar, dropped a few coins on the top “sorry about the mess mate, mind if I have my knife back?”

The barman, now cowering on the floor, held out the crossbow stock first.

“Cheers!” Tracer said and wrenched the blade free of the wood.

Brudda knelt by the table and held his hand out to Emily, who had slipped under the table and was hugging her knees. “No one's going to hurt you, Emily, but we need to leave.” She looked out over her knees with fearful, tear filled eyes. Seemed to visibly shake herself then took Bruddas hand and worked her way out from under the table.

As Brudda started picking up their bags Tracer pressed her hand gently to Emilys back. “You alright love?”

Emily, not trusting her voice shook her head, then hugged Tracer who returned the hug without pause, rubbing her hands up and down the womans back and making comforting noises.

“Sorry, but we really need to go.” Brudda said.

Tracer nodded. “Em, love, I’m sorry but he’s right.”

Emily pulled out of the hug and wrang her hands while Tracer grabbed the few of their things that remained, then followed the pair out into the street.

…

The three moved briskly along the muddy streets of the village with Brudda leading the way. They began hearing shouts as the two patrons spread the word of the fight but it didnt take them long to reach the field where Brudda had left his caravans. The four large vehicles were circled in the field and eight horses quietly grazed about the field.

“Get yourselves hitched up! Guards to me!” The big man bellowed as he entered the field.

Tracer lead Emily to a caravan. “Up you go, love.” she said and hauled herself in after. Amidst the bags and boxes lashed in the back of the canvas covered caravan, Emily stood awkwardly. Tracer dropped her bags and pulled a blanket out of one of the boxes.

Wrapping it around Emily, Tracer said “Right love, you stay here. You’ll be safe. I’m gonna to go help the guards.”

Tracer turned to go. “I-I’m sorry.” Emily stuttered.

Tracer caught herself on the lip of the canvas and turned. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for, love. Me and Brudda both would’ve done the same if you were some random bird off the street.”

Tracer hopped down from the caravan and jogged over to Brudda as the four guards, wearing leather armour, swords, shields, crossbows and blue tabards with a stylized HS embroidered on the breast fell in.

“Whats happening boss?” One of the mercenaries asked.

“A group of villagers attacked the redhead. We fought them off but it sounds like the folks still conscious are rousing the rest of the village. I need you to buy us time to get hitched and go. Sergeant, they called her a witch.” Brudda said.

“Oh.” The sergeant said flatly. “Some of those. No problem boss, we’ve got you covered.”

Brudda jogged over to his own wagon, being careful not to hit the blanket wrapped Emily as he tossed the bags into the back. One of the other drivers who’d already hitched his own caravan lead over a pair of horses and began helping Brudda hitch his.

Meanwhile at the sergeants direction two of the guards handed their crossbows to the other two before taking a few steps forward and spreading out readying their shields and swords. The other two stepped back, drove their shields into the ground in front of them and prepared their crossbows.

“Sergeant! Where do you want me?” Tracer asked from behind the crossbowmen.

“Perimeter check, please Ox! Guarantee some of these bastards’ll try to get around us.”

“Right!”

Tracer made a quick jog around the field and identified three likely points of access, where the foliage was thin. Unfortunately they were spread out over the field, she knew that if the villagers tried to charge through more than one point she’d likely have to kill some of them.

The villagers, wielding pitchforks and flaming torches, who entered the field nearest the village were given pause by the well armed caravan guards.

One of them shouted “Give us the witch!”

“What witch!”

“The bloody redheaded witch!”

“Only redhead heres Dave! Pretty sure he’s not a witch but you get any closer and he’ll be plenty bloody!”

The villagers glanced at each other. “Er, the witch is a woman?”

“Pretty sure Daves a bloke.”

Tracer resisted the urge to laugh at the exchange or in relief as the caravans began to move.

As the caravans maneuvered onto the road Tracer fell back. Her worries rang true as a few villages pushed through the bushes at the points she’d identified, fortunately far too late to attack the caravan.

The guards began falling back, first one sword wielder slipped back, sheathed his blade and hefted the crossbow, balancing it on the flat of his shield, then the other. They covered the pair who recovered their shields and the group fell back in pairs, the villages pushing into the field yelling and shouting. Once the guards reached the road they turned and ran, pulling the bolts from their crossbows and leaping onto the last caravan along with Tracer.

…

In the lead caravan Emily clutched the blanket tight around her shoulders and tried not to start crying again.

“Em” Brudda called from his seat at the front of the wagon.

Emily jumped but made her way up the caravan to the drivers bench.

She didnt say anything, didnt even look up just stood at the flap.

“Em, you’re going to need to stow your stuff, make sure those knapsacks are buried deep. I trust my people but folks’ll go a little crazy at the sight of all that yellow. Once you’re done theres a flask in the bag there, fetch it and come up here.”

Emily did as instructed, tucking the knapsacks heavy with gold in the bottom of boxes carrying fine cloths. Her packs, Lenas heavy pack and the heavy robe she lashed down on top. Then fetched the small flask and joined Brudda up front.

Feeling a bit more like herself she handed Brudda the flask.

“Is Tr... ah, Ox, OK?” she asked.

Brudda put the flask between his legs and unscrewed the lid with one hand. “Looked alright and shes a tough one, shes in the last wagon with the guards, once we get a little distance we’ll even out and slow up so they can spread out. I daresay she’ll join us up here.”

“I’m sorry for…” she started but Brudda waved his hand with the cap in and made a sound of disgust.

“I don't doubt that there's a story there, but I’ve seen to many scared folks like you and to many pricks like that guy back there to give a damn. You’re safe with us, girl.”

He took a swig from the flask before handing it to Emily. “Take a sip of this, only a sip mind you. It's good for two things: settling nerves and stripping paint.”

Emily gave the big man a dubious look but took a sip. The liquid scorched her throat and she coughed and sputtered but managed not to spill any.

“Good grief!” She wheezed as Brudda laughed. “What is this stuff?”

“Dunno! Phil, the driver of the third wagon back, brews it but I don't ask where and I don't ask how. All I know is it’ll get you good and drunk in a hurry.”

He took the flask and had another swig…

…

Tracer jogged up the side of the caravans to the lead wagon. With one foot on the step she grabbed the walls of the wagons bed and hauled herself up.

She made her way to the front of the caravan and poked her head out into the front. Emily was slouched down in the seat, asleep.

“Poor love.” she muttered then turned to Brudda “How's she doing?”

“Better, I got her to stow your gear. Think that worked some of the fear out of her. Alcohol and sleep should ease the rest.”

“Gods, you didn't give her that swill Phil brews did you? Swear he brews that crap in his boots.”

Brudda tried to control his laughing.

“How much did you let her have?”

“Only two sips. She didn’t believe it tasted as bad as she first thought. Turns out it tasted worse.” With that Brudda lost control and roared with laughter.


	4. Travel

Emily woke with a start, still sat on the drivers bench and sandwiched between Brudda and Tracer.

“Welcome back, sleepyhead” said Brudda.

“You alright, love?” said Tracer.

“No, I don’t think I am.” said Emily and coughed.

“Wait there love” said Tracer and clambered into the caravan, returning a moment later with her canteen which she handed to Emily, who opened it and took a sip.

She held the canteen in her hands, turning it around and around.

“How long was I asleep?” Emily asked.

“Only about an hour.” Brudda answered.

“How far are we from the village?”

“Ten, maybe twelve mile. We’ll carry on for another hour. Two if the light holds. If they have horse they’ll have overtaken us by then. Can’t see them trying to chase us on foot at night.”

Emily stopped turning the canteen, gripped it with both hands, focused her attention on it.

“When I was fourteen I… My parents died. An accident in the fields I was told, not how or why or if someone was at fault, just an accident, one of those things.” Tears started to fall and she let them. Tracer touched her shoulder, lightly.

“One of the village elders, he said I could stay with him. Set me up in a room to myself. I helped out around the house cleaning and cooking. It was nice for a bit. Then one evening he came to my room, told I had to start paying my way. Told me how he wanted me to pay.”

Brudda gripped the reigns tighter, had to force himself to calm down before he spooked the horses.

“When I told him no he tried to-tried to…” she cringed, pulled the canteen tight to herself.

“Buggering fuck.” muttered Brudda.

“Its alright love, we’re here, you’re safe” Tracer said, her hand slipped to the redheads back, gently traced circles.

Emily sat up a little, still holding the canteen tight to her but looking out over the horses.

“I-I screamed, fought back. A couple of the villagers broke in. I thought I was safe then but he, he told them I was possessed by a demon, that I was a witch, that I’d attacked him. They took me to one of the grain stores. Locked me in, said they’d deal with me in the morning.”

Emily squeezed the canteen tighter.

“When they came back in the morning, they started saying everything was my fault. Blamed me for every foal that died in birth, for blight, for sour milk. For- for my parents dying.”

She cringed again and leaned forward but kept talking.

“They dragged me to a crossroads. Staked down a cage and shut me inside. Said they leave me to my devils mercy and walked away. Just- just left me there.”

“Oh, Em” Tracer said.

Brudda was breathing hard, his teeth clenched, shoulders hunched.

“I think I was in that thing for three days. I was dying. I was going to die there. Then the dragon came and just picked the cage up, stakes and all. Like it was nothing. I remember thinking that at least it’d be fast, when he ate me.”

She sat curling up on herself for a few moment before tracer prompted her. “Thats not what happened though Em.”

“No, I know. He took me back to his cave. Gave me more than I could ever hope for.” She sat back, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sighed.

“Hey, Brudda? We’re gonna nip back and have a little ladies only time. Eyes front and ears closed please?”

Brudda rolled his shoulders, made a visible effort to calm himself. “Yeah, alright. Nothing I like more than the sight of the open road over a horses rump anyway.”

Emily gave a slightly wan little smile and Tracer laughed “Whatever does it for you big man!”

Brudda started whistling.

Emily, still holding the canteen, followed Tracer back into the caravan. Tracer fetched a cloth and took the canteen from Emily, damping the cloth before gently dabbing at Emilys tear streaked face.

“Em, is it, I mean after that story. Is it Ok that I cuddle you and that? I, you’ve said no but I don’t think you deal with people much and I dont want to…” Emily grabbed her, pulled her into a tight hug with a whimper.

“Oh, Em.” Said Tracer and hugged her back. “Guess thats a yes then yeah?” she giggled.

Emily bobbed her head.

They stayed like that for a while before Emily pulled back. Tracer wet the rag again and went back to dabbing her freshly tear stained face.

When she was done she gripped Emilys shoulders, leaned back and twisted this way and that, studying Emilys face.

“Lena Oxton.” Tracer said.

“What?”

“My name, love. Knight Lieutenant Lena Oxton, Overwatch. Tracers the name I use in the field, its what gets put missives and messages that’re sent out into the field where they might be intercepted. Doesnt mean much for me but the idea is that bastards like Talon can’t target a knights family. Anyway when the jobs done and I take my boots off? Lena.”

“Lena.” Emily smiled. “Its nice. Is that why Brudda calls you Ox? Because of your last name?”

Lena sat down and Emily followed suit.

“Nah. I’m pretty sure Brudda knows who I am, rest of his lads probably do an’ all but I’ve never told him and he’s never asked. He calls me Ox because, back in the day… remember I said I was a cavalry scout?” Emily nodded. “A detachment were escorting a pack of refugees out of a war zone, big fight with the Omnics and they got caught in the middle. I was playing outrider. Out ahead of the main troops looking for traps, ambushes and like that. So I find Brudda, he’d been attacked. By bandits not Omnics. Horses are dead and he’s pinned under his cart, bastards nicked his kit and left him for dead. I hitch my horse and lift the thing, give the horse a kick and shift the whole thing off the side of the road. I’m treating the bloody great hole in his side and he goes and calls me ‘little ox’.”

Lena shrugged, “We’ve run into each other a couple times since, called me Ox every time. He travels all over so if I need to get somewhere on the quiet I slip him a couple coins to head that way. The guards definitely know who I am, former Overwatch knights are part of Helixs standard briefing package.”

“You’ve mentioned Overwatch before. Said they were, ah ‘disbanded and outlawed’?”

“Yeah and look, I trust you Em, but I can’t tell you about Overwatch other than the official line. Gotta uphold my oaths.”

“Yeah, OK. Can’t say I’m not curious but its not like whatever you tell me is going to mean much to me.”

“Right. Well, better head back up front, we’ll somewhere defensible off the road to camp tonight and I’m better at that kind of thing than Brudda.”

The pair clambered back onto the drivers bench...


	5. Cock and Bull

The first night had been a nervous thing with two guards and Lena on watch for most of the night. While the horses had been unhitched, cleaned, watered and fed each pair were staked close to their respective caravans, just in case.

But with the first night over the horses hitched and the caravans already moving down the road the tension of the afternoon rush and forced camp seemed to have passed.

Lena, who had spent much of the morning asleep in Bruddas caravan greeted the pair before nipping off to ‘spot the other drivers so they can take a leak or make sure the still doesnt explode’. Emily watched her jump from wagon to road to horse to wagon without care through the caravan from the drivers bench. Brudda told her stories of his adventures both on and off the road, he explained how to control the horses and let her hold the reins, under his watchful eye, for much of the afternoon before picking out a likely length of road to stop.

Lena disappeared into the woods with one of the guards crossbows while Brudda showed Emily how to care for the horses, paying special attention to how the animals were prone to spooking if not approached correctly or treated without care. As darkness encroached on their little camp Lena returned with a does carcass about her shoulders, which was quickly taken, butchered and spitted by the drivers while she returned the crossbow. The food shared between the group, prayers said by those with such beliefs, songs sung, drinks drank and beds sought.

That, essentially, was how Emily and Lena passed slightly more than a week.

…

The city of Gibraltar was probably as big as her masters cavern but squatting on the headland and backed by a white, watchtower topped promontory made the walled city appear far smaller than it truly was.

The foulburgh surrounding the city walls was somewhat less than impressive, Emily thought, the wooden buildings were rushed and unfinished, the cobblestone roads flowed with sewage. Her nose crinkled in disgust.

“It’ll be better inside the city” Lena said. 

“Ox, I assume you want to be dropped off at the pub?” Brudda asked.

“If its not out of your way, mate.”

“Hmph, its not like I’d let you drag all those bags through the city by yourself. But it would be easy to hitch at the central market and take a horse.”

The smell did seem better inside the city, as the streets became pathed so the sewage covered cobblestones disappeared to be replaced with clean levelled stone streets. The central market was easily found as the large main street and the majority of traffic flowed towards it. The caravan found space and formed a square, the other drivers set out wares for sale under the watchful eyes of the caravans guards who would ensure that any would be thief seriously considered their life choices before attempting to ply their trade.

Brudda, Lena and Emily weighed one of Bruddas horses down with their bags and set off through the city once again.

While Emily saw the great white stone buildings as impressive, often beautiful structures the press of people around her made her jumpy and the noise made communication difficult. Lena, ever watchful tried to keep herself and the horse between the majority of people whilst Brudda followed behind.

The streets grew narrower but, to Emilys relief, also less crowded before opening up onto a small square dominated by an inn, the sign out front proudly proclaiming itself ‘The Cock and Bull’, though rather than enter the inn directly the group instead circled around the back to a large walled courtyard and its stables.

Brudda helped strip the horse then clapped Lena on the shoulder, gave Emily a hug, said his goodbyes and led the horse back out.

Lena once again insisted on taking most of the bags.

Emily lifted her own bags and headed for the door to the inn. As she approached the door opened and a tall dusky skinned woman wearing similar armour to the caravan guards and with an odd tattoo under her right eye and lacking the Helix insignia opened the door. 

Her eyes narrowed on Emily.

“Err, hello.” Emily said.

“Hello” the woman replied flatly.

“Oi Pharah love, do us a favour? Nip this lot down to the vault?”

The womans gaze shifted to Lena, her expression becoming a smile.

“Tracer, good to see you’re back” She lifted the knapsacks of gold seemingly without effort. “Winston has been getting nervous, you know how he is.”

“Sure love, Em, this is Pharah, Pharah this is Emily. Shes… I guess you could say a civilian observer? I need to talk to Winston about it before anythings settled, so don’t empty the sacks yet, please and thanks.”

Pharah nodded and smiled at Emily before hefting the bags onto one shoulder and headed back inside, trailed by Lena and Emily. They followed her through a door marked “Employees Only”, downstairs into what was obviously the store room for the inn, lit by simple torches and made their way through to a small door tucked between two massive tapped barrels. Pharah pushed through the door, turned left and headed down more stairs, lit by glowing panels.

Lena held the door and ushered Emily onto the landing before closing the door, revealing a large mirror.

Lena placed her hand on the surface “Athena love? Please tell Winston I’m back, jobs done with a proviso and I’ve bought a guest. I’ll stick my head in and report properly once I’ve had a wash. Cheers.”

She turned away from the mirror to find Emily giving her a questioning look.

“Sorry Em, not sure I’m allowed to explain this one so I’m gonna play it safe.”

Emily shrugged and the pair headed down the stairs. Lena dropped her bags on the first landing the pair came to “They’ll be fine here love, quarters are through there, but we’ve got two more floors to go.”

The pair continued their descent and if Emily were honest she was getting a bit nervous, they seemed to have travelled down more than two floors should strictly require, when Lena stopped, pulled open a door and ushered her through.

The room was large though much of the volume was taken up by instruments of the smiths art, the room lined with forges, only one of which was lit, anvils, tongs, hammers, measuring sticks, racks of parts and miscellaneous tools lay about the place.

Emily jumped as Lena yelled “Oi! Torb! Brig! You down here!”

There was a clatter and the sound of someone yelling in a language Emily didnt recognise then a large grey beard followed by a small man in working leathers weaved its way through the clutter of the forge.

“And I thought you were short” muttered Emily.

Lena giggled.

“Well whaddya expect, girl? A giant dwarf?” the small man said. “And you! What have I told you about coming in here bawling! I coulda brained myself with my own hammer!”

“Thats enough dad” came a voice from behind them, Emily turned and looked up at the muscled redheaded woman wearing a leather apron who’d appeared behind them.

“Wow” Emily muttered and blushed.

The woman gave a small smile and blushed in return while Lena said “I know right!” with a happy laugh, making the pair blush even more.

“You keep your eyes off of my daughter!” the small man yelled.

“Dad! I’m perfectly capable of… I mean, uh, Lena was the new armour ok?”

The large redhead gestured and started moving through the forge. The other two women followed and the small man yelled something and made his way back through the forge in the direction he came.

“Oh, yeah love, much better than the old set, easier to move and the chafings much better. Not being able to take it off is awkward on these longer trips though, I feel bloody rancid under this. ‘Course the real test’ll be in a proper fight.”

“Oh? You didnt raid a castle to rescue this pretty princess?”

Emily almost tripped over her own feet in shock.

Lena turned to her with a grin “Told ya. Em this is Brigitte Lindholm, the grouch back there was her old man Torbjorn Lindholm, Brig this is Emily. Shes a dragons librarian”

Brigitte gave the small woman a look.

“Seriously, love”

“Uh, I dont mean to be rude but do you take after your mother? I mean your father is… short.” Emily interjected.

Brigitte laughed. “I’m actually a near perfect mix of the two. Dads a dwarf, like he said, but moms a giant.”

The group made their way to an open doorway and through into another large room, this one dominated by a copper coated smelter.

Lena grabbed a huge metal bath from one wall while Brigitte took a hose that ran from the smelter. Once Lena put the bath down Brigitte pegged the hose to its edge and turned the tap, steaming water ran into the bath.

Brigitte produced pliers from her apron “Ok, Lena lets get you out of your armour.”

Lena raised one arm, her other pressing against the jewel on her chest piece and Brigitte started pulling at the wire threaded and welded down the side.

Blushing as she realised she was watching Lena undressing Emily turned away and studied the smelter “Uh, where does the heat go?” she asked.

“Up, the water takes the heat through most of the rooms here, vents in the ceiling run through to the inns kitchen and fire, which is an illusion.” Brigitte answered.

“What about the floors below us?”

“Theres only one floor below us, the cells. The people who designed this place didnt see much need to make them too comfortable, though enough heat bleeds through the ceiling that they arent that cold.”

Lena sighed and Emily turned to see her reach under the armour and grab the jewel on her free side, then raising her other hand. Brigitte began working on the wire on the other side. Emily turned back around.

“Uhm, if you dont mind me asking, your names not a field name, like tracers?”

“Oh, were we meant to be using field names Tracer?”

“Sorry love, should’ve said earlier. You didnt out me, but stick with field names for those who have them for now. Least ‘til I talk with Winston.”

“Hmm. To answer your question Emily, did Lena tell you why we use field names?”

“Uh, she said to protect your loved ones?”

“Thats right. My godfather, the crusader Reinhardt Wilhelm, will tell you its because of honour and glory. How can a knight live on if his name is not his legend? But for me, my father is” She laughed “far too ornery to die and the rest of my family’s in a village thats only accessible in number for about three months of the year. Anyone who actually tried anything and didnt freeze to death on the way would be most welcome. As dinner.” She grinned a predators grin.

Lena shivered “Please dont say things like that when you’ve got pliers by my soft bits love.”

Brigitte just laughed.

“Ok, that should do it.” Brigitte said and pulled the armour away. “I’ll just go get some cleaning things and your harness.”

Brigitte walked out.

“Does her family really eat people?” Emily, still with her back to Lena, asked as she worked off her undershirt with one hand, the other still clutching her jewel.

“...foods hard to come by in the colder parts of the world, love.” was her only answer.

Lena was unwrapping her breast bindings by the time Brigitte walked back in with a handful of rags, some soap and a worn looking length of leather.

Once the bindings were on the floor Brigitte helped Lena into the simple cross shaped harness, buckling it up. Lena slipped the jewel into its little cage on the front and twisted a piece of twine through it to hold it closed.

“Right, I’ll leave you to it.” Brigitte said, then took the leather breastplate and left.

The pair were awkwardly silent as Lena removed her trousers and began soaping herself down with water from the slowly filling tub.

“Uh, Em, love can you do me a favour?” Lena asked.

“Oh uh, yes?”

“Can you wash my back?”

“What?” Emily blushed.

“My back, love? I cant reach it can you…”

Emily turned around to see Lena, her back turned, hopping up and down trying to scrub her back. She giggled.

“Oi!”

“Sorry! Sorry, I’ll help.”

Emily tried to focus on how adorable the woman had been jumping around rather than just how gorgeous her firm little bum looked. Her cheeks grew noticeably warmer as she failed more and more with each step. Still, she took the cloth and the soap and began rubbing at Lenas back.

“Like this?” Emily asked.

“Yeah, love. Gods that feels good.” Lena moaned.

Emily rubbed at Lenas back, alternating between soap and wet cloth, occasionally rinsing the cloth out with the hose. She enjoyed the sounds that Lena made and the view as grease and grime wore away to reveal the pale skin underneath.

“You have so many scars.” Emily muttered.

Lena shrugged her shoulders, “Nature of the job, love. I’d have a lot more if it weren't for Mercy, our resident healer. Better turn the water off.”

Lena crouched by the bath and fiddled with the tap. Emily turned away.

“Uhm, would you mind doing my back as well?”

“Of course love.”

Emily unbuttoned her dress and let it pool on the floor before dropping her underthings, kicking the small mass of clothes away and lifting her hair over her shoulder. Lena gently put her hand on her shoulder before pressing the warm wet cloth to her back.

“Gods, that really does feel good.”

Lena laughed.

She kept rubbing at Emilys back, unsure if she should stop Lena herself she said “Um, I can do the rest? If you want?”

“Oh? Oh right, yeah, sorry Em. Getting a bit carried away.” Lena handed Emily the wash things and slipped into the bath with a sigh.

“Join me when your done if you want?”

“I suppose you shared baths in the orphanage as well as beds?” Emily said teasingly.

“Honestly love? We had buckets, same ones we used to mop the floor and cold water.”

“Oh, I-I’m sorry.”

“Its alright love, had a roof over my head and a full belly. Lot of people had it far worse.”

Emily soaped and rubbed herself down, frowning.

“Em? Come on love or the waters gonna get cold.”

Emily slipped into the bath opposite Lena.

“Aw bugger, sorry Em I didnt mean to bring you down.”

“Its not that, its just... I never really realised how well off I was, with the dragon I mean. Really he gave me everything I needed.”

Lena lifted one of Emilys feet, pulled it onto her lap and started rubbing the sole with her thumbs.

“Oh, thats nice.”

Lena smiled, looking at Emilys foot in her hands.

“I dont think you’re quite right love. I’m sure Puff the magic dragon did his best but I’ll bet he never held you, washed your back…” Lena blushed “or told you you’re beautiful.”

Lena frowned as the foot stiffened in her grip, then pulled away as Emily lifted herself out of the bath before turning maneuvering herself to lie against the other womans side, her head against her shoulder, just barely out of the water.

Lena put her arms around Emily and the moment stretched out before Emily said “You’re beautiful to and more, you’re so kind and… thankyou, I just… thankyou.” She squeezed Lena gently before relaxing and closing her eyes. 

A few more moments passed before Emily yawned and said “If we stay like this I’m going to fall asleep”

Lena groaned gave Emily a squeeze and said “I really do need to go see Winston as well, love” 

Though she made no move to release the redhead, who giggled “That means you need to let me up!”

“Nope, dont wanna.”

Emily giggled again but pushed herself up out of the water and Lenas grip.

“Aww” said Lena but soon followed the other woman.

“Ah, Brig your an angel, love” Lena said Emily jumped and tried to cover herself but Lena directed Emilys attention to the entrance where two piles of towels, robes and sandals sat. The pair dried off and dressed. They tipped the water out of the bath and put it back against the wall.

Emily stretched and yawned as Lena lead them back through the forge room.

“Hey love, you dont really need to see Winston tonight. We’ll be walking past my room anyway so you can go ahead and rest there if you want?” Lena said, holding the door open.

“That… honestly sounds wonderful. I dont remember ever being so tired.”

“Well love, you’ve been through a lot and really travellings a lot more knackering than people give it credit for. Think I’m gonna be joining you right after I check in, honestly. Uhm, if thats OK?”

Emily reached out and took Lenas hand “‘Course it is, ‘love’” she giggled.

Lena grinned and blushed. The pair made their way back to where they’d left the bags, which they retrieved and made there way through the door. A corridor, lit by the same light panels and with mirrors placed irregularly amidst various doors curved off to both left and right. Lena began heading down the right passage.

“How big is this place” Emily muttered.

“Pretty big, used to have enough space for a battalion, plus support staff and a healthy mage contingent. The square outside? Used to be a marshalling yard. The corridor actually curves around on itself out near the wall and the sewers are above us. This is me.” Lena grabbed the door handle of a seemingly random wooden door and pulled.

The small room held a small bed against the far wall, at its foot a washbowl sat on a wooden table. A few shelves with miscellaneous items, medals and books lined the walls. The room was lit by the same light panele.

Lena looked around her room coughed, seemingly embarrassed she said “I, I know its not much but its mine”.

Emily squeezed the hand she still held. “Its lovely, thank you for letting me stay with you. Uhm, how do I turn out the lights?”

“Oh!” Lena grinned, pointed to a brick that seemed shinier than the rest by the door and another above the bed “just tap one of these. Same to turn the lights back on. I can bring some food back with me, if you want?”

Emily, still wearing her robes, was already rolling onto the bed “Sounds good” she said, sleepily.

Lena slipped out of the room.


	6. Remnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a moment. Emily meets the gang. Everybody talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed to take forever to write and i'm not entirely happy with it but I could drag the conversations in this out forever.

Lena jogged down the corridor. She hadnt been kidding when she told Emily she was tired but she also missed Winston. Her stomach on the other hand was making its own priorities known.

She pulled the double doors, the entrance and chamber within expanded specifically for the Arcanists larger frame, to Winstons combination workshop and personal quarters open without knocking and then charged at the great ape half hidden amidst the clutter of partially realised ideas with a yell of “Winston!”.

The great ape turned and scooped the small woman easily from the ground, grinning, he pulled her into a hug.

“Hiya big guy” she tucked into the fur of his shoulder.

“Welcome back Lena! Athena and Fareeha told me you’d returned and that you’d brought a guest?”

“Yeah love. Emily. Shes knackered and kipping in my room. Honestly mate I’m gonna be joining her soon as I finish checking in with you and grab some food.”

Winston frowned “I take it your task was more complicated than we expected?”

“Yeah love, insertion went as planned and I gave the mountain a quick scout, found a couple caves that lead to dead ends before I found a real in. Made my way through as planned, markers the whole lot. Found the central cavern, dragon was well out of it. You can mark him down as a snorer by the way. Started filling my bag with his horde when I realise the snoring had stopped. Tried to blink out of there but it turns out the bloody French, got a fair bit wrong. The dragons bloody smart! Magic to. Git scooped me up and dropped me in a magic gold cage.

“My powers wouldn't work, I just bounced off the bars. Neither did conventional kit, no lock to pick and the bars reformed when I tried to cut them. So I kipped and hoped for the best.

“Well, I wake up and theres Em. She has her own story but basically the dragon found her at a bit of a sticky wicket and shes been working for him, as a librarian, ever since. Shes got her orders. Lets me wash, eat and rest proper before I plead my bit with the dragon. He’s alright, it turns out. Hears me out and makes me an offer; I can either hide out with him and her or he’ll give me gold and Em’ll come with, make sure its being used right and proper.

“Um, theres another condition. One you’re not gonna like.” Lena pulled away from the ape and gestured to the gold collar. “This’ll kill me if she gets hurt. Seemed reasonable at the time, I mean I have no intention of hurting her, reasonable precaution, yeah? Cant have your observer get knifed at the front door. But now I’m wondering if the shit we find ourselves in is really the best place for a librarian. Em doesnt know about the scout around or the markers, she had enough trouble walking down the mountain with how we were weighed down, I scrapped the markers on the quiet while we headed out. Unneeded, yeah? But she was struggling to make it down and I didnt think it right to tell her I could cheat without her. Poor dear struggling like she was and worried she was slowing me down. Shes a good ‘un mate. And I’m blathering on like an idiot.”

Winston laughed at that. “You are, but its obvious why, you... care for her. I’m not happy about your collar. I’m very not happy about your collar and I wish you thought through its implications, but we’ll talk that through with the rest, tomorrow. The dragons ability to counter your powers worries me, honestly. We’re, I’m, barely able to comprehend how your powers work, a being we previously believed a mere beast able to override those powers, seemingly with little forethought, I find… disturbing.” 

The ape shook his head and let the Lena down. “Go, eat something. Drink something. Rest with your friend. I...appreciate that you came to see me, but this is not something I can decide by myself.”

Lena made to leave but the ape grabbed her, pulled her tight to his chest. 

“I missed you. Really missed you. I didnt want to send you out alone but I couldn’t... I hope your choices dont take you from me.” Winston put her down and she saw the tears in his eyes.

“Oh, love.” She said, looking up at him “I missed you too. Its been so long since I’ve been out for so long on my own. But, look, she seems alright, he seems alright and I came back, yeah? So its all good and we’ve got a load of gold and maybe some help in with the bargain. Gods, Winston.” Lena half sobbed and fell, arms outstretched, against him “Please just be, yeah, yeah? I, I dont think I could, if you weren't.”

“Yeah, um, yes. I, I dont see another route, given the options available to you Lena, you care for Emily, like I said and I trust you, so shes worth trusting. The dragon as well, I think? Yes and we’ll talk to the rest then, everyone but Zenyatta and Genji are here. Go get food and rest Lena. I’ll see you in the morning, for the brief and breakfast, alright.”

“Yeah. Yeah alright, love” Lena said and left.

After closing the doors behind her Lena leant against the wall opposite for a few moments, eyes closed and focusing on her breathing until her she reined in her emotions. Then headed further along the corridor to another set of double doors. Beyond the doors was what had originally been intended as a multipurpose room though it currently served as a sort of community room. A square of tables sat in the middle surrounded by chairs, against one wall stood various tabletops for tabletop games like snooker or table tennis. A cupboard below a mirror held a selection of board games. The other wall held a length of tables where food was typically laid out by whoever chose to cook at mealtimes and tucked into a corner behind a short partition was the cooking area and an entrance to a cold room. 

Lena put two plates, two cups and a jug on a tray and slipped into the cold room. She laid out meats and cheeses on the plates, part filled the jug with wine and filled the rest with water before heading back into the corridor.

“Athena? You in there love?” Lena said to one of the mirrors.

“I am always in here, Lena.” The mirror fogged for a moment and revealed a minimalistic artists impression of a face, sharp broad lines gave the impression of a sharp boned, majestic face.

“Yeah, alright, stupid question. I meant to raise some stuff with Winston, but I, well, lost it a bit. I wanna talk to everyone before they meet her, I think shes a bit off.”

“A bit off? You think she may be a threat?”

“No! No, not like that, just that I think she needs help and I wanna bring it up proper, ‘specially with Angie, before they can make any real opinions on her.”

“I am… unsure I understand but I will inform those currently present of your request.”

“Cheers love, see you in the morning.” Lena said and headed down the wall toward her room.

The room was lit and Emily sat propped up on the bed with a mound of pillows, a book on mixed unit infantry tactics open in her lap but her eyes closed.

“Pretty dry reading, love.” Lena said.

Emily started “Oh! I couldnt sleep, nervous I guess? So I just picked up the first book on the shelf, I hope thats alright?”

“‘Course, suppose it makes sense being nervous, new place an’ all.” Emily, still wearing the robe, wiggled over to sit on the side of the bed. Lena put the tray down and handed her a plate, poured out a little of the wine into each cup, sat on the other side of the tray with her own plate and started eating.

“Was Winston upset with you?” Emily asked quietly.

“No, love?”

“Oh, good. Its just your eyes are red. Like you’ve been crying.”

“Oh! No, I just... had a bit of a moment, thats all.”

Emily took a sip of the wine and coughed.

“What is this?”

“I guess you’ve never had wine before? Fermented grapes, a little pine sap mixed with water. Theres a place up the road that makes it, Angie says it kills the things in water that can make you sick, just don’t drink to much of it ‘cos that’ll make you sick to.”

Emily took another sip. “Well its better than that stuff Brudda gave me.”

Lena giggled “It’d almost have to be”

The pair finished eating and drinking before Lena slipped off the bed, washed her hands and face in the bowl of water and changed into a nightdress she retrieved from the shelves underneath. Emily followed suit, though without a nightdress she slipped back into the bed wearing her robe.

…

Lena worked her way out of the bed, being careful not to wake Emily she eased open the door and slipped out, closing it as quietly behind her as she had opened it. Retrieving the clothes, the bloomers and shirt she typically used for early morning exercises, from the room opposite was the work of just a few moments.

She’d walked a fair way down the hall when one of Athenas mirrors said “The rest are ready and waiting for you, though they have raised some concern aver your request. Phareeha wished to have Emily bound in the dungeon as a precaution but Winston has convinced her that I am quite capable of alerting the meeting should she leave your quarters.”

“Yeah love, sounds like Far. Can hardly blame her, risk minimisations in her job description. How’re the rest doing?”

“Curious and tired, Reinhardt and Angela returned only early this morning.”

“Poor loves, hopefully this chat wont take too long.”

Lena pushed her way through one of the double doors into the community room where Angela, Fareeha, Torbjorn, Winston and Brigitte sat chatting with steaming cups on the table in front of them while Reinhardt, slumped in a chair, dozed.

“Hiya gang” Lena said, quietly but with a grin.

“Lena, its far to early for you to be this cheery” Fareeha said.

Lena giggled and poured herself a mug of tea before taking a seat at the table.

“Right loves, Athena told me some of you got in late so I’ll make this a bit quick…”

Lena told the story of her deal with the dragon and misadventure in the village though waved off the reason as not being her secret to tell. As with Winston there was some concern over the gold band that held her throat in its grip.

“I do not believe it is gold” Athena began “to my abilities materials, even mundane materials, have a certain… flavour. It also does not appear to be illusory, I sense no magic, no power of any kind. Instead it feels like a null point, an absence. I must say I find its presence quite unsettling.”

Torbjorn slipped out of his seat and worked his way around the table, pulling a knife he said “Don’t you move girl”. Lena gave him a wary look but held her ground as the smith scraped at the collar.

“Helvete!” He swore. “It flows like water, I’d say Athenas right, even molten gold doesnt move like that.”

“What about the stuff I had Far put in the vault?” Lena asked with an edge of worry in her voice.

“That felt like real gold, purer than typically used for trade, though perhaps our master smith should perform his own inspection?” Athena said, a hint of amusement in the unnatural womans voice.

“Alright, I’m sorry, I’m just old fashioned, need to poke around a mystery with my own good hands when its in front of me. I’ll take a look anyway, if it is purer then what we usually see might be able to remint the stuff, stretch out its worth a bit.” Torbjorn said as he returned to his seat.

“Athena, you get anything weird off of Em?”

“Yes, she does have magic on her. It appears to be a marker spell though far more complex than any I have encountered and contains aspects I am unfamiliar with, I can only guess at there purpose.”

“In Lenas story the dragon said he kept Emily under his protection, could that be the purpose of this spell?” Angela asked.

“It is possible, were I to hypothesise I would say that the unknown aspects of the spell may be conditional activation clauses. I shall continue to work at the problem.”

“Well, um, we need to make a decision what to do.” Lena said ”The way I see it, we have three choices, we say theres too many questions, lock her up and hope a pissed off 200 ton fire breathing lizard doesn't turn up on the doorstep. I take her and the gold back, tell him thanks but no thanks and hope he lets me leave or we take her on.”

Fareeha frowned “We aren't locking her up. Not without cause.” A few of the assembled group gave her a look. “I only suggested it as a temporary measure not a permanent solution!”

“Everyone in agreement on that?” Lena said and each member, except Reinhardt, still slumped asleep in his seat, nodded in turn.

Lena heaved a sigh “Honestly loves, really glad to hear you say that, that kind of thing is what got overwatch shitlisted and I’d be out of here with Em tonight if you’d gone for it.” 

“You wouldnt have been alone liebling” Angela said.

Fareeha and Torbjorn frowned at that but they all made general murmurs of agreement.

“Right, so… can I keep her?” Lena giggled.

“Now Lena remember, pets are for life not just for christmas.” Winston said, then frowned. “In all seriousness, we really do need the money, I suspect we more than doubled our available funds and it does eem Lena is quite taken with her.”

Brigitte said “I can see why, I only saw her for a few minutes and she seems a little… wide eyed I think is the right phrase? But lovely.”

Lena gave Brigitte a grin then said “So is she staying?” 

The group gave their ascent.

“Right, well, in that case we’ve got a few things to cover. First off, she was given a job to do and its pretty obvious shes never had any training in how to deal with… anything that we typically deal with. I realise we dont exactly have a proper squire corps or whatever anymore but…”

“I can train her, at least for combat and general fitness. I’ve run a fair few raw recruits through the wringer, though I assume I dont have a fixed timeframe?” Fareeha asked.

“I don’t see how we can give her a proper training regimen, even when we took veteran warriors we ran through a month of training to sharpen their edge and break them in before actually assigning them to a unit. I dont like the idea of having you pinned down here for that long.” Winston said.

“I might have an idea about that” Angela started “I’m not sure I’m entirely behind it but if Fareeha pushes Emily beyond her physical limits and i heal her I think we can bring the physical training down to half, maybe a third of the time? Though I reserve the right to call the thing off if I feel we’re doing more harm than good and I fear for the girls mental health.”

“Uhm” Lena said “while we’re on the subject I’ve got a bit of a concern. Its why I wanted this meeting without Em here and a bit on the quiet. Shes been locked in a box for years and in a closed off little village before that. She doesnt seem to have much experience with anything outside of, ah, ‘normal’ humans and her experiences were, well, a bit shit. Basically, I think I’m trying to say we should all try to be nice? Hope that doesnt screw with your training style to much Far.”

Fareeha shrugged “Shes a civvy so I wasnt going to go full Drill Sergeant. At least, not right away. I suppose I can try to be ‘nice’.” she smiled. 

Everyone looked at Torbjorn.

“Ja ja, I’ll be nice. Du jävla barn.”

“What was that alter mann?” Angela smiled sweetly.

Torbjorn muttered something under his breath while his daughter giggled.

“Lenas right though,” Brigette said “Like I said, she was wide-eyed, I dont think she realised pappor a dwarf. That is the kind of thing some people get prickly about.”

“Yeah, didnt believe I’m a hobbit till I flashed my ears. Its one of the things that got me thinking. She was nervous as hell walking through the city and all.”

“You get that sometimes with dogs.” Fareeha said and Lena frowned “I mean no insult, Lena, just observation. A dog who’s been kept away from other dogs, who hasn't got a pack, they’re… nervous around other dogs, lash out. I don't think we’ll need to go through the extreme of muzzling her around others but we should try to... kalag sadaqat” she waved her hand “ah, socialise her a bit.”

Lena didnt look happy at the comparison but shrugged “So big group meals and long walks in the city? Nah, group meals but maybe start with the pub on a tuesday afternoon when its a bit quiet.”

“Shopping as well, Lena. Emily didnt bring much in the way of clothing in those packs.” Fareeha said.

“Snuck a peek did you?” Lena smiled to take some of the sting out of the remark.

“Paranoia is a survival trait.”

“Enough, we will all starve to death while you discuss clothes and parties. Go and get whoever this Emily person is and I will cook.” Reinhardt started suddenly and lifted himself out of his chair.

“Well, meeting adjourned for the moment, I suppose” Winston shrugged.

…

Emily woke to an empty bed, after hitting the wall three times trying to find the brick that turned the light on she extricated herself from the bedding and found a note pinned to the door that said Lena had gone for a run and to get some clothes.

From the tray she took the jug, now half full, and a cup. Conscious of Lenas warning she poured a mouthful of wine into a cup and drank it, washed her face and hands in the bowl before retrieving the book she’d started reading the day before.

It hadnt made much sense to her sleep addled mind previously and made only fractionally more sense now as she tried to decipher the unfamiliar military terminology.

Though she found the familiar practice of reading even the unfamiliar book comforting, Lenas return was much welcome as were the change of clothes the sweaty woman brought with her.

“Morning love, pulled these out of stores, figure they should be about the right size. Gonna have a quick rinse. When we’re ready we’ll head to the meeting and get you all introduced proper.” Lena said with a grin.

As Lena washed Emily slipped into simple drawstring trousers, corseted yellow shirt, socks and sandals. Lena dressed similarly though her shirt was light blue and she wrapped her breasts rather than use a corset.

The pair, hand in hand, made their way along the corridor until they reached the second set of double doors that lead into the community room. 

Inside were several people talking, cooking or moving food to the serving area all of which looked up when Lena and Emily entered causing Emily to blush.

Lena said “Hiya guys! This is Emily!” loudly and received a general chorus of welcome back.

Lena pointed to a large scarred older man with a beard cooking behind the partition “Thats Knight Captain Reinhardt Wilhelm, Crusader of the German army” Reinhardt raised his spatula in salute before dropping into a courtly bow with a grin. “His sometime squire and journeyman smith Briggitte Lindholm you’ve already met” the muscled redhead gave a wave from where she was placing a large plate of bacon on a hotplate at the serving tables. “Her father Forgemaster and Knight Captain Torbjorn Lindholm of the Ironclad guild you’ve also met” the small man perched on a seat at the table in the middle of the room gave her a nod. “Knight Lieutenant Fareeha “Pharah” Amari of the Helix mercenary company and Knight Captain Angela “Mercy” Ziegler Mother-healer of the Order Hospitalier the Sisters of Eve.” Fareeha gave her a polite nod from where she sat at the table but the radiant blonde dressed in white robes slid around the table with a spritely grin and pulled Emily into a hug before kissing her soundly on each cheek “Welcome liebling.” she said before turning to Lena and wagging her finger “You were supposed to report to me upon your return! You will be coming to the apothecary immediately after breakfast.” 

“Yes mum!” Lena said with an impudent grin, Angela pulled her in for a hug and kisses as well before returning to her seat, Fareeha giving her a curious look as she did so.

“This” said Lena, gesturing to the ape at the end of the table who began to rise from where he sat on what appeared to be a bag “is Winston.”

“A pleasure to meet you miss Emily, Lena told me a little about but she failed to mention just how beautiful you are.” Winston said.

Lena burst out laughing while Emily said “Thankyou, ah, sir Winston? I notice the others had titles and allegiance but you didnt?”

“I am just Winston, no lordship, no rank, no title. Though I have some skill as an arcanist. I am somewhat unique and the masters of this world have been unsure just how to deal with me, as it stands my aid to overwatch during the omnic crisis was sufficient to ensure my freedom. At least for the time being.”

“Masters of this world?”

“He’s a magic guerilla from the moon, love, and he's laying it on a bit thick.” Lena grinned at the ape.

Winston shrugged “As you might imagine I dont get out much, so I dont often get to meet new people. Now, with the exception of Genji and Zenyatta who’re away on a personal matter of Genjis, there is one other person you should meet.” The ape gestured to the mirror “Athena”.

Lena walked with Emily to the mirror. As they approached the mirror seemed to cloud and formed Athenas stylised face.

“Greetings Emily.” The mirror said.

“Ah, hello.”

“The bloody great talking moon ape doesnt bother you but a talking mirror leaves you speechless?” Lena said.

“I live with a dragon, talking animals arent surprising, talking things are… new.” she said and turned her attention to Athena. “I’m sorry, you caught me offguard, I’m very pleased to meet you Athena.”

“I take no offence, Emily. I am quite unique. It would, I believe, be quite odd if you did not express surprise in some manner or form.”

Emily was about to ask about her origins when Lena took her elbow and Emily allowed herself to be maneuvered into a seat instead. The rest of the assembled group, with the exception of reinhardt who was ladling food onto his plate and Winston, who seemed disinclined to eat, sat with food in front of them and were starting to eat.

“Talk to the gang love, I’ll grab us some grub.” Lena said and walked over to the tables that Brigitte had filled with Reinhardts cooking.

“Emily,” Fareeha said and Angela suppressed a wince as the girls head snapped around. “We’ve had some discussion about your situation and while we’ve decided to let you join us as, what was it Lena said? A civilian observer? We feel you will require training so you’re at least able to fend for yourself in most situations that you may find yourself in while we see to our duties. Unfortunately we lack the resources to put you through a standard training regimen. Angela believes we will be able to use magic to accelerate your training but it will be very hard for you.”

“Now that being said, do you have any training in combat, strategy and tactics or any form of martial art?”

“No, um I tried copying some moves from a book on Tai-chi I found but I wasnt very good, kept losing my balance.” Emily replied.

“Did you read any books on warfare, fictional or otherwise?”

“No, I started reading a book of Lenas but I dont really understand it.”

“Thats fine, fortunate to some degree, you’re a blank slate so we dont have to go through making you unlearn anything wrong.”  
Angela asked “Do you have training as a healer or any knowledge of herbs or chemicals for medical purposes?”

“Uhm, I learnt a bit about burns and cuts, I hurt myself a few times when cooking and I read a bunch of books on, ah, basic first aid, anatomy and herbology.”

“Do you remember the names of the books and the authors?”

“I think so? I can write them down for you if you like.”

“Yes, please. Not everything you read is necessarily true, or has necessarily remained true since it was written. I can check the list of books and authors against those I believe are right and move on from there.”

Torbjorn picked up the conversation “You have any knowledge of metalworking, carpentry or engineering?”

“No.”

“Good, same as what Fareeha said girlie. Means we can start from scratch without beating the stupid out of you.”

Emily blanched at that as Brigitte gave her father a look.

Winston said “Do you have any knowledge of magic? How to use it or control it or fight it if it goes haywire?”

“Uhm, no. Magic goes haywire? Oh! Like the omnics in the crisis?”

“Thats one example, although I was thinking more immediate threats like blackfire or frozen lightning. We can work on it.”

Lena returned with three plates, while hers was piled with fried bread, eggs, sausage and beans Emilys seemed to have small portions of everything on the table. The third plate, which Lena placed between them had several cuts of fruit.

“Uhm,” Emily whispered “I, what do I do if theres something here I dont like?”

Lena replied in a more normal tone “Dont eat it love. We dont really have a rota for cooking, whoever decides to cook, cooks and sometimes what they come up with can be a bit weird.”

“That raw fish stuff Genji keeps serving, he insists its a delicacy I’d swear it was a joke if he didnt keep doing it.” Brigitte interrupted poking her tongue out in disgust.

“Sashimi, I agree” Reinhardt said, the big man finally joining them.

“I quite enjoy it though I confess I worry at the risk of disease and parasitic infection.” Angela said.

“Heh, yeah. Nobody’s gonna take offence at you not liking a thing, love. But try, yeah? Never thought I’d get on with that soup the Polish guy, Laurence? Used to make.” Lena finished.

“Laurenty, the soup is Zurek.” Reinhardt said.

The group continued to chat through the meal.


	7. (Tearful) Eye of the (Magic) Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily trains and gets an edumacation.
> 
> Lena is an idiot.
> 
> Angela schemes. In a good way.
> 
> Lots of exposition, PTSD-a-like symptoms mentioned at the end.

Lena walked into the apothecary. The large room held a myriad collection of jars, potions, plants both potted and drying from hooks on the ceiling, candles that burned without smoke, a number of books, tomes, paper scraps, beds, stools, tables, medical instruments and one white robed Angela Ziegler sipping something from a cup.

“Aren't you tired love? I thought you were up all night.”

“I’m self-medicating. Which I’ll regret later but I wanted to be available while Emily is starting the more physical aspects of training. Lena, Is everything OK?”

“I’m not really here for a checkup am I?”

“Of course not, unless you think you need one?”

“Nah.” Lena jumped up on a stool “I’m falling for her.”

“Emily? You’re falling in love with her?”

“Yeah.”

“And thats bad? Does she not reciprocate?”

“I… its not… Shes been lovely but I keep coming back to where shes been for the last however long and I just think what if? What if shes not really interested but I’m the first person to come along in ages and shes latched on and in a year or so she’ll realise that, I dunno, she likes guys or something? What if she thinks i took advantage of her? What if I am taking advantage of her?”

“Lena! Thats enough! You’ll drive yourself to despair with thoughts like that, but I understand the base of your concern. Shes staying in your room at present?”

“Yeah love.”

“I think you’re, whats the phrase ‘making mountains out of molehills’ but we’ll move her out, somewhere close by, the room opposite is still free I think? And try to limit interactions with her for the time being. You have spent the whole time shes been away from the cave together? That should help with Fareehas socialising project as well.”

“Yeah, alright. Cheers love.” Lena said sounding sad as she hopped down from the stool.

“Lena, we dont have to do this.”

“No, love. I dont like it but it is the right move.” Lena said and left.

“Gottverdammt, Lena you are an idiot.” Angela said and let her head sink into her hands.

…

Fareeha took Emily to her room where, at Fareehas insistence, she changed the corset for a wrap.

The rest of Emilys morning was spent lifting weights, being healed, running, throwing up, being healed then lifting weights again. She was disappointed at lunch that Lena wasn't present and when asked was told that Lena had been given some tasks to do in the city.

In the afternoon Emily was introduced to the weapons that Fareeha believed she would be most suited to given the limited time in which to train her; a mace and shield. Fareeha spent a good deal of time ensuring Emily held proper stances and forms before instructing her to practice swinging the mace while keeping the shield up, repeatedly. Fareeha explained that this was called a drill. After Fareeha was satisfied that Emilys form was acceptable she setup a wooden column, which Emily hit, still keeping her shield raised, until her arm felt numb.

Then they went to Angela for healing and did all over again.

And again.

And again.

By the time the evening meal was served Emily had had quite enough of the mace and shield, she was relieved when informed that her evenings would be left free for study and that Winston had left a selection of books outside her room. She didnt put much thought into the wording until after the meal when she found a pile of books outside the door opposite and a little down the hall from Lenas room.

Thinking the ape may have made a mistake she opened the door to Lenas room and found the girl sat cross legged on the floor.

“Something up, love?” Lena asked getting up.

“Uhm, Winston left me a pile of books but I think he left them outside the wrong door, can you help me bring them in, please?”

“‘Course love.”

They headed out into the corridor.

“Thats the right door, Em. Nobody told you? You got your own room. Dont need me in your hair while your studying and that.”

“Oh, uhm, no, no one told me.”

“Still want some help carrying the books in, love?”

“No, its alright. I’ll manage. Uhm, thankyou Lena.”

“No worries, Em. Just knock if you need anything, yeah?”

“Yes, alright.”

Lena returned to her own room and Emily managed to get the books inside and close the door before she started crying.

…

The training on the second day started earlier than on the first but followed much the same pattern. Emily began to appreciate how Fareeha would encourage, pushing her beyond what she thought was her limit, if only marginally she was sure the extra work would add up. After lunch instead of going straight to drills again they instead visited the forge where Brigitte measured her for a set of armour and weapons.

Rather than use the wooden post again, Fareeha armed herself with a club and shield and the pair spent much of the afternoon “sparring”, which seemed to consist primarily of Fareeha beating on Emilys shield until her arm grew numb or knocking her over, then visiting Angela for more healing.

At lunch Winston told her that she should feel free to study in the community room or the anywhere on the pub grounds but Emily retreated to her room instead.

…

On the third day Emily found her muscles uncomfortably tight. 

She informed Fareeha who took her to Angela who said “Hmm, I suppose i should have expected that. Healing or no your body knows its being put under strain, wait a moment.”

She selected a jar seemingly at random, measured out a portion of the yellow powder it contained into a cup, topped it off with tea and handed the mixture to Emily.

“Drink this, it should reduce the pain and stiffness for now and I’ll get a more permanent solution to you by the end of the day. Was there anything else wrong?”

Emily sighed “I think Lenas avoiding me.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve hardly seen her since the first time I had breakfast, I’ve been moved out of her room and I just, I dont understand why.”

“Its because I told her to, liebling.”

“What? W-why?”

“She asked for my advice. Lena is worried shes taking advantage of you, concerned you have latched onto her as the first real person you’ve encountered since your solitude with the dragon. She worries that you will grow to despise her.”

“Thats ridiculous!”

“Yes, but they are her fears and are real to her.”

“Alright, so what do you suggest I do?”

“Talk to people, make friends, show her that you arent reliant on her company. She’ll come around. Eventually.”

“I… Alright. I’ll try.”

...

The rest of the days training went much as it usually did, though with Angela giving her more of the tea during their healing sessions.

At the end of the day, rather than study in her room Emily instead took some of her books to the community room and read there.

Later in the evening as Emily returned to her room, Lena popped out of her door carrying a large jar.

“Alright Em? Angie gave me this, I, um, I’m supposed to help you put it on?”

“Alright, come in, Lena. Do I need to do anything?”

“Just, um, pop your top off and lie on your front, please love.”

Lena turned around as Emily got ready.

“Ready.”

Lena turned around.

“Oh, and the wrap, sorry love.”

Emily undid the bindings as well.

“Alright, Lena.”

“Uhm, right. Angie said I need to rub this stuff into you, so uhm” Lena moved Emilys hair to one side then Emily heard the clink of the bottle and shortly after felt something cold between her shoulder blades. She shivered. 

“Em?”

“Hmm, its cold.”

“Sorry, love.” Lena said and started rubbing the cream into Emilys spine.

“Ohh, that feels good.” Emily said.

Lena giggled and worked her way up and down Emilys spine a few times, then retrieved more of the cream before pulling herself onto the bed. Kneeling, she used the position to put more pressure onto Emilys sore muscles and worked her way up to the nape of the neck while Emily moaned.

Lena lifted a leg over, carefully straddling Emilys lower back before working on the redheads shoulders, squeezing and rubbing at the tense muscles there.

Lena had grown so engrossed in working the cream into Emilys back she only noticed the other woman was asleep when she started snoring softly.

Lena suppressed a giggle, got off the bed and retrieved a cloth, using it to wipe up the excess cream before pulling the sheets over the sleeping woman.

She let herself out as quietly as she could before leaning back against the door and sighing.

“Mercy,” she huffed “my pasty English arse.” before returning to her own room.

…

Emily woke up and noted her back, neck and shoulders felt much improved but her arms legs and belly still felt stiff. She made a mental note to ask Lena if she could massage those parts later and smiled at the thought.

The fourth days training passed much as the rest, though she wore the studded leather armour chest piece and leggings Brigitte had made with instructions to make note of anywhere they were loose, tight or rubbed uncomfortably.

Before the evening meal Emily and Fareeha made their way back down to the forge to meet with Brigitte.

“Hey guys, any problems?”

“Hot” Emily huffed.

Fareeha smiled and Brigitte laughed.

“Yeah, that is the problem with armour, you trade comfort for protection. Anything else?”

“Its a little loose around the waist and a little tight at the shoulders.”

“Lets take a look.” Brigitte said and helped Emily out of the armour before taking out her measuring tape.

“Skit. Fareeha, your magic assisted training program is going to my life so much harder. Em, your thinner in the waist and broader in the shoulder than when I measured you last.” Brigitte said as Emily pulled a robe about herself.

“Really?”

“Sure, you havent looked at yourself in the last few days?”

“Uhm,” she glanced at the mirror.

Brigitte grinned “If you can see yourself in it Athenas not peeking”

“Oh” Emily blushed and made her way over to the mirror, opening the robe she looked at herself in surprise. Though she’d noticed her legs had grown slimmer and her arms more muscled she hadnt realised her stomach had grown tighter or her shoulders more defined and hadnt, if she were honest, put much thought into it.

She closed her robe and headed back to the other two women.

Fareeha looked at her with a smile. “I suppose its no surprise really, we’ve put you through almost a months training in a few days. To be honest I’m impressed with how well your doing a lot of people struggle even with the regular pace.”

Emily beamed at that but Brigitte was frowning.

“Arent you hungry?”

“Its almost meal time, so I am hungry but I really need to wash first.” Emily replied.

“I mean more than usual, I have these” she flexed her arms “because I love eating but want to keep my figure. Thats pretty much the way it works. Eat food, exercise, get muscles. Exercise without food and you dont get muscles, eat food without exercise and you just get fat.”

Fareeha frowned “Thats a good point, in the military our diets tend to be meat heavy and are certainly larger than the scribes or bureaucrats I’ve seen. Those that are in any kind of shape other than round, anyway.”

“Uhm, I think I’ve been eating more than usual just trying the different things people cook, but not a lot more.”

“Something to talk to Angela about. I hadnt even thought about your diet, I’m sorry Emily thats an oversight on my part.”

“As I understand it nobodies done this before right? So mistakes were to be expected. So long as they arent permanent its alright.”

Fareeha and Brigitte looked at each other then back to Emily.

“You’re a brave girl, you know that? Get cleaned up, I’ll talk to Angela before we eat.”

…

Angela insisted on seeing Emily before the evening meal so the three of them, Emily, Angela and Fareeha sat on stools in Angelas Apothecary.

“You arent feeling any hungrier than usual? No strange cravings? You arent waking in the night feeling hungry or suffering hunger pains during the day?”

“No.”

“Feel tired or lacking energy?”

“No. Well, a little in the evenings. I’ve been sleeping really well. But not through the day.”

“No difficulty using the bathroom? Stool appears normal?”

“No and I’ve never really taken note so…”

Angela frowned “Given that everything else is normal I think we can let that slide. I’d like a sample of your blood if I may.”

“My blood?”

“Yes, I can run a brief test for deficiencies. I’ll press a needle through the skin on the side of your finger, extract a few drops and mix them with a fluid, if the fluid turns a moderate to dark blue you should be fine. I’ll give you the sample to destroy afterwards.”

“Uhm, is there a reason you dont destroy it yourself?”

“Yes, its standard practice where possible to return blood to the owner. Too many samples of blood disappeared in the past for use in magic, often to the detriment of people in our care.”

“Alright, what do I do?”

“Just put your hand on the table while I get some vials, fluid and a clean needle.”

Fareeha shuffled in her seat. “Emily, I think you should start eating more through the day whatever the results-”

“Ow!” Emily said wincing as Angela poked her with a small needle.

“Sorry, liebling. It hurts less when you aren't expecting it.”

“The marker spell’s active.” Athenas voice rang out through the room.

Emily are you injured?

“Master? No I’m fine.” Emily said looking around. “Where are you?”

Elsewhere. Are you sure? My protection marks you as wounded.

Fareeha and Angela looked at each other with and frowned.

“Yes, Lenas friends have had me training so I can join them in their missions without getting in the way but they’re worried I’m not eating enough so they’re testing my blood.”

You’re eating well enough, I would have been alerted if you were becoming malnourished. You are aware that in the wrong hands your blood can be used against you?

“Yes, Angela already told me, she said I’ll get the blood back to destroy myself.”

Very well. Goodbye Emily.

“Bye master.”

“The marker spell has returned to dormancy.” Athena said.

“Well,” said Fareeha “I suppose thats one of the triggers for the spell.”

“Indeed.” Angela said, stirring the needle in a small tube of liquid rapidly turning blue.

“What spell?” Asked Emily.

Fareeha said “Athena runs a check over everyone and anything as they enter as part of security for this place. Winston originally built her to divine the properties of some of his creations, magic backfires sometimes and the last thing an arcanist wants is to make a magic sword that cuts the wielder. Obviously Athenas evolved beyond just that. She detected a complex marker spell on you, though she hasn't been able to decipher it. Ah, have you Athena? I’ve been meaning to check.”

“Unfortunately not, it appears the spell is written in multiple languages, most of which are unfamiliar. I have informed Winston that I cannot proceed without a cypher.”

“It seems” Angela said, holding up the vial of dark blue liquid “you are eating well enough.”

“Master said he’d be warned if I became malnourished.”

Fareeha asked “Thats another trigger then. You werent aware of the spell?”

“No. Master said I was under his protection, which I guess is the spell you’re talking about, but he didnt tell me anything beyond that. Lena was there when that happened. To be honest I thought he just meant the threat of the golden collar he put on Lena.”

“She told us. Alright, I dont see that it really changes anything. Angie if theres nothing else Emily can take her sample and we can all go eat. Emily might not be suffering hunger pangs but I’m about to.”

…

Emily disposed of her blood sample after eating by throwing it in the forge, collected a book from her room and headed to the communal room to study in the company of people she found herself growing ever more comfortable with.

Later she returned to her room, unable to find Lena who had not been present in the communal room she knocked on her door, then approached a mirror.

“Uhm, Athena.”

The mirror clouded and Athena appeared within.

“Yes, Emily.”

“Do you know where Lena is?”

“Yes, Emily. Lena is currently with Winston in his workshop.”

“Oh.”

“Would you like me to inform her that you wish to see her?”

“No, no. Its alright. Uhm, Athena, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course, though I may choose not to answer.”

“Earlier Brigitte told me that if I cant see you then you cant see me, but I called you and you came and you new about my masters spell being activated, was Brigitte wrong?”

“No. If I am not present in a mirror I cannot see you, however the mirrors are keyed to alert me to certain stimuli in a similar fashion to your marker spell. My name is one such stimulant, similarly when you first entered this facility Lena placed a hand on the mirror on the stairs, this is a method of relaying a message to me without my presence.”

“So if anybody uses magic they’ll draw your attention? Doesnt that get distracting?

“Not in the fashion you mean and yes. I am… sensitive to magic in all its forms, regardless of where it is used on this world it draws my attention, though I am frequently incapable of viewing the source directly Winston has a scrying bowl he has used to view locations I have sensed unusual magic activity from in the past. It was quite distracting but now it is more what you would consider background noise.”

“Alright. So any powerful use of magic would be like a shout? And you can listen out for certain things that are interesting?”

“Exactly so, it has allowed us to respond to threats far faster in the past than we would if we had to wait for a messenger.”

“Thankyou Athena. Uhm, you never detected my masters presence?”

“No, a fact that has caused me some concern. Ultimately the lack of magical activity was a deciding factor in Winstons decision to investigate the tales of a dragon. It seems your master hides his tracks so well he hides everyone elses in the area as well.”

“I think I understand. Am I allowed to tell him about his mistake?”

“You would hide this knowledge from him?”

“I wont lie to him but if he doesnt ask…”

“Ah, I see. I shall enquire though I do not see that informing him would change anything, we are aware of his presence and he is aware that we are aware. Though I confess I am curious, why would he send you to us?”

“He wanted to know if he should be concerned by Talon. I’m afraid beyond that I dont know anything.”

“Very well, if there is nothing else?”

“No, thanks again Athena. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Emily.”

Emily retired to her room and in the absence of Lena massaged Angelas cream into herself as best she could before towelling off and going to sleep.

…

Emily awoke to the sound of a scream, without thinking she found herself in the hall when the scream came again. 

From Lenas room.

Without hesitation Emily opened the door and found the bed opposite with the sheets half off. Lena sat in the corner behind the door, her eyes closed, cheeks wet with tears, clutching her jewel to her chest and pressing back against the wall as if trying to embed the thing in her chest.

Emily made to move toward her as she screamed again when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder, she span to find Fareeha.

“I heard screaming, I-I didnt-” Emily stuttered

“Its ok, I know.” Fareeha, wearing a nightshirt, said as Angela, also in a nightshirt, pressed past them both. Crouching she made her way first to the wall then slowly approached Lena.

Fareeha began to sing in a language Emily didnt know but she felt herself grow calm and drawn towards the other woman.

Emily shook her head, covered her ears and looked at Lena. Angela had crouched near her, with her arm fully extended the healer gently ran her fingers up and down her arm. Lena pulled away from her each time she fell back into her previous position Angela tried again and again until, finally Lenas eyes opened.

Fareeha stopped singing and Emily took her hands from her ears. 

She could hear Angela whispering “Its OK Lena, you’re here, you’re safe, we’ve got you.” repeating it like a mantra. As Lena shuddered and relaxed Angela drew closer, eventually holding the smaller woman in a hug.

Fareeha released her grip on Emilys shoulder as Angela gestured to her to join them on the floor. Emily approached carefully, doing her best to mimic Angela as she approached from the opposite side and joined the hug.

“A-Alright loves” Lena said “I’m alright now, sorry for getting you all up but you can stop fussing.”

Angela pulled back and gave Lena a flat look before pressing even tighter against her, causing Lena to giggle.

“Alright! I’m really better I promise.”

“If you are sure liebling.” Angela said making no move to release her.

“Yeah. Um, Em? Mind sticking around for a bit?”

“Of course Lena.”

Angela released her with a grin, stood up and walked over to Fareeha before saying “Emily, would you mind staying with her for the night? Just in case?”

Fareeha and Lena gave her mirrored surprised while Emily pretended not to notice and said “Of course.”

The pair left and closed the door behind them. Lena made to get up and Emily released her before standing herself. Lena pulled the sheets from the bed and did her best to remake the bed quickly before rolling back onto it. She lay on her side facing Emily before patting the bed next to her. Emily slipped onto the bed, also on her side and facing Lena.

“Never wanted you to see me like that love.”

“Like that?”

“Broken, useless, scared out of my wits, so f-fucking stupid-” Lena said, tears streaming again.

“Lena!” Emily called and hugged her.

“I, yeah, alright, sorry, love. You, you need a bit of a story. I owe you that, from before.” Lena said over Emilys shoulder. She pulled away and lay on her back before holding her hands out to Emily.

Tucking the redhead onto her shoulder she said “So, remember I said I was in an orphanage? This was way back at the start of the omnic crisis. There were three ways out, you followed the Upright Man and join the thieves guild, you take the Queens coin and join the army or in a pine box.” 

“Like I said I joined the army and this was about the time just after the start when the armys all realised just how screwed we were. Was a time a little shit like me wouldn’t have been anything but a part of the real armys meatshield. But an army in the shit is an army desperate for tallant, no matter where they can find it and tallant is something I had as it turns out. I can be a sneaky bitch when I want to be, hit above my weight and I’m good with horses, so I ended up as scout cavalry after sorting and training. Did a couple jobs and earned myself an officers pip for not dying longer than anyone else.”

“Then I got shuffled off for officers school, real training, tactics and that. Which amounted to bugger all when I got assigned to experimental stuff. Militaries work on percentages, a bit of kit thats a bit better but more expensive? Might make its way to field officers. A little bit worse but cheaper? All over it like rash. So I’m given the job of testing the armies latest cheap shit, paper thin armour and swords that’re more wood than steel when something interesting comes along. 

“Someones come up with a mechanical horse, calls it ‘slipstream’ its expensive but its faster, goes for longer and recovers quicker than any horse we’ve got. Its magic, obviously. But thats not enough for the git that came up with it. Its got a fandangly new bit of magic along for the ride, a ‘pocket’ he calls it. Idea is that when you’re not riding the thing you tap a crystal on your belt and poof! Gone! Tap the crystal again and poof! Mechanical horse, ready, willing and able.”

“Sounds to good to be true right? It was. I’m assigned to test the thing, so I put it through its paces and like I said, its fast, responds faster than a horse an’ all. Harder to get it to jump though. Anyway, we get to the poof part, I hit the crystal and the horse isnt the only thing that disappears. Winston said the ‘pocket’ was meant to be a pocket dimension, think of it like an actual pocket, only that doesnt work for whatever reason, Winston tried to explain but its well beyond me. The pocket popped, pulling me through for the ride.”

“Its bad, I’m falling and I’m hitting the crystal trying to stop whatevers happening, its not working and I’m falling. I start seeing things, not bad things, not yet. I see me as a maid in some well-to-do lords mansion, in some weird getup with the flag on, some outfit with a load of copper bits and smoke coming out the back, other stuff. Then things get really bad. I see monsters, they’re hurting people, killing people. Thing is the monsters, they’re all me. 

“Gods Em theres so many.” Lena sobs and Emily squeezes her tight, almost pulling herself on top. The smaller woman quiets for a bit, swallows, calms down.

“It feels like… forever, or minutes, then I’m sat in a room and Winston, I didnt know who he was at the time, so this great apes telling me, well, you heard Angie, right? Only its not alright, I’m stuck in a room, I cant leave ‘cos I’ll fall through the bloody world and theres a bloody great ape telling me I’m safe!”

“I spent weeks in that damn room. Got to know Winston, honestly, best mate that one, top bloke. He’s pulled me out of hell and hes building this thing” Lena gestures to her harnessed jewel “so I can get out again just ‘cos its right. I-I never…” She shakes her head “Yeah, top bloke. He gets me out only it doesnt work properly, I can do things, move faster, teleport, undo injuries.”

“I’d been gone almost a year. I looked younger than when I left. Army didnt want me, don’t fit in no more but theres overwatch, bunch of the bigger countries got together, pooled their weird fuckers and thats who I end up with. Only I cant shake the nightmares, keep seeing the monsters when I close my eyes and I’m scared shitless I’m gonna wake up falling through nothing again.”

“Well, shit happens all over and I make it through regardless. I dont dream when I’m royally knackered so I run myself ragged every day. Meet a guy, omnic, Zenyatta, still around but off in Japan with Genji for...whatever. Hes a monk. Goes poking around in my head and its better, not fixed but better. I can sleep proper if I’m with someone, or if theres talking. Bugger me the number of times I got Athena to read field reports while I slept. But its better and thats how I am at the mo, just should’ve gotten one of Athenas mirrors in here-”

“Your said you sleep alright if someone else is with you?”

“Yeah, love.”

“Gods, Lena. I’m moving back in here.”

“Em, no. I-”

“No. Lena I shouldn’t have moved out in the first place. If I’d known… I’m moving back in. Angela told me why I got my own room and I wasnt happy then. Imagine how I feel now, knowing what you’re doing to yourself because you’re worried about me!”

“It was her idea!”

“Yes, I know. She told me. This is my decision Lena, I can’t blame you for it, you’re not holding me back and its final.”

“Yeah, alright love, I get it. Do me a favour?”

“Anything.”

“Hold me for a bit?”

Emily smiled as she hooked her arm and leg over the brunette while snaking her arm under her.

“Cheers love.”

...


	8. Date (Unfinished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been awhile. I got so far into this chapter and really struggled to write much more than a sentence here or there. Its so bad I'm giving up on finishing it and'll just skip to the next chapter. Summary of what I've skipped will be at the bottom. Writing'll probably get rough as all get out toward the end as well.

Emily woke up to a dark room, a tangle of arms, legs, bedding and a snoring sound so soft it was practically a pur.

The redhead was not inclined to move, instead she fought the urge to stretch for fear of disturbing the smaller woman. Instead she allowed Lenas soft snoring to lull her back into a doze.

…

“Em, love? You awake?” Lena whispered just loud enough to bring Emily around.

“Hmm, more or less. Good morning.”

“Morning love, so I’d love to stay like this but I sorta said I’d do the morning grocery run.” Lena made no attempt to actually move.

“Hmm, and I suppose I should get up before Fareeha starts chasing me for our morning workout.” Emily said, similarly making no effort to move.

A moment passed and they both giggled.

“Alright, I’ll get up first, might want to cover your eyes, love.” Lena said, wiggling free.

Emily had just enough time to close her eyes before she heard the tell tale slap of hand on brick and the light came on. Lena sat on the side of the bed and stretched her arms above her head.

“So,” the hobbit began “just to set my mind at ease, what did Angie tell you, exactly?”

“Uhm, she said you were worried that I wouldnt talk to other people, that I’d just hide around you and that you thought I might come to blame you for it.”

“Oh” Lena said, her shoulders sagging slightly.

“Was that not right?”

“No, no thats fine love.” Lena said, turning and flashing a smile “Just wondered if she might’ve said something else.”

Lena stood up and started pulling her nightshirt over her head, Emily rolled over.

“You can look if you want love, I dont mind.”

Emily held her position for a moment before rolling back over and hissed in shock. It was the first time she’d truly looked at the woman naked and certainly not since she’d looked at the physical changes her own body had been put through by Fareehas training regimen. While not particularly slim in the shoulder her arms and legs seemed almost to thin, though each step revealed there was likely not an ounce of fat on her body merely toned muscle. What had caused Emily to hiss however was on her back, a few small well healed scars patterned the pale skin but one large, angry red mark dominated the lower left portion of her back.

“Fucking hideous right?”

“No! But gods Lena, I never thought… does it still hurt?”

“The big one? Not really. Aches sometimes, Angie keeps offering to heal it proper but its a bit of a reminder not to let myself get soft again.” Lena said, making her way over to the bowl.

“What happened?”

Lena splashed her face. “I got sloppy. After Overwatch got shut down I went back home to London, got into it with the army. Strictly speaking I still have my commission but the pencil pushers were more interested in giving me the bureaucrapic two-step than paying me what I was owed. Worked in a bar for a bit for food and a place to sleep, couldnt really train and spent most of my spare time fighting for my pay. So one day I turn up at the army offices and its all sorted, full backpay plus I’m on half pay as a reservist officer. Still no clue why. Decided to celebrate a bit, get a decent meal, have a few pints, that sort of thing.”

Lena started getting dressed.

“So, I’m in the pub when one of the guys from the orphanage turns up, remember what I said about getting out of there? Well he joined the guild, we get to talking, catch up on the old crew. He tells me he knows I’m Overwatch, Upright man knows it to, put the word out to find me. Well, I’m expecting a fight, right? But he says the guild were paid to get something through the docks no questions asked. Turned out the something was a someone, an assassin. 

The Upright mans a strange one, theft, burglary, larceny, confidence games, racketeering, blackmail… All good. Murder? Lying to the guild? Unforgivable. But, he didnt want to cross this customer, then my name just happens to come up.

“Well, I thank him and slip out, it doesnt take a genius to work out the likely targets. Zens brother Mondatta was this big omnic spiritual leader. Peace and love and goodwill to all folks, Omnic, human and other, that kind of thing. He was in town giving a big speech with a bunch of other dignitaries. I was planning on going anyway, Zen had told me about him and he sounded pretty awe inspiring. 

“I caught a bit of his speech before I saw something on the rooftops and make my up. Turns out its not an assassin, its the assassin, the bloody Widowmaker, Talons tippity top cold hearted bitch herself and shes tearing through the rooftop guards like they’re tissue paper. I manage to get the word out and get into it with her but I’m painfully aware I'm not at the top of my game. I’m trying to slow her down so the guards can get the VIPs clear but they’re taking their damn sweet time.

“She gets a shot in, right through Mondattas head. I lost it, go at her hammer and tongs, get her on her back and scream at her, she just laughed. Flipped me off the roof and thats how I got this” Lena patted her back “got found by the peelers, uh police. My backs broke and the crystals cracked. Local healer did his best to patch me up while they held me before Zen turned up and vouched for me. 

“I was in a bad way by the time Zen and Genji got me back here. They got a hold of Angie up in Switzerland to come down and fix my back...”

There was a knock at the door.

“Think thats your early morning work out call, love.” Lena said, reaching for the handle while Emily worked her way out of the bed.

“Heya, Far, sorry love, I kept your girl busy.” Lena said as she opened the door, Fareeha grunted.

“Sorry, I’ll just go get dressed quickly.” Emily said, slipping past the egyptian woman.

Fareeha grunted again.

…

Fareeha grunted a lot. Typically the woman spoke, if not idly then at least educationally, covering aspects of military strategy and tactics or quizzing Emily on her reading material or past lectures while they worked out.

Now she grunted or gave one word responses to Emilys attempts at conversation.

When Emily met with Angela for her first healing session of the day after, she noted with some joy, a substantially longer exercise period than she had suffered at the start of the week she voiced her concerns over her mentor to the blonde woman.

“Is Fareeha alright?” Emily asked

“Hmm? Why wouldnt she be?” The swiss woman asked.

“Shes been, uh, short with me all day. I thought maybe it was because, you know, being woken up last night. She seemed fine at breakfast but when we started in on the weights she went back to being, well, gruff. Did I do something wrong?”

“Uhm, Oh! Yes of course!” The healer said, Emily frowned.

“Oh, its nothing you’ve done Liebling. Fareeha is being oversensitive. I’ll talk to her. Well, I think we’re about done here, if theres nothing else? Please send her in.”

Emily walked out and indicated to Fareeha that Angela wanted to speak to her. A few moments passed before Fareeha walked back out, frowning.

“I have been unfair to you, I apologise. You deserve some explanation I think, we will speak properly while we drill.”

The pair jogged to the drill room and while Emily began drilling with a wooden shield and weighted stick Fareeha spoke.

“My mother was human but my father, he was El Naddaha. A… river siren, you might say. At some point in the history of my fathers people they learned that their song had power over the minds of men. Some sought to use this power to their advantage, they lured merchants and travellers to their deaths to steal their possessions. Of course this brought El Naddaha, a small race, into disrepute. They sought out the brigands of their race and slew them for fear that their village would be attacked in revenge for the dead merchants.

“That is the tale as my fathers people tell it. The tale as humans tell it has grown more lurid with the telling, it has lead many to make assumptions about me. Enough that I have grown quick to judge… or misjudge.” Fareeha bowed her head. “Again I apologise”

“Uhm, accepted. Can I ask where your parents are now?”

“My mother died in battle while serving with overwatch. My father remains in his village and mourns her death in his way.”

“You dont mourn her death?”

“My mother and I… fought. She was bound to her duty to the exception of all else. I understood this. I wished to join Overwatch, wished to serve as she did but she used her influence to deny me. I left and joined the military in my home country without her knowledge, as much to spite her as to serve. We did not speak for some time before her death, though I do miss her, it makes the pain of her loss more distant. Easier.”

Emily couldnt help but feel that the sadness in the Egyptians eyes and voice put the lie to her words, but chose to keep her peace.

…

As Lena and Emily made their way back to their room at the end of the day, Lena said “Did Far tell you theres a change of plans tomorrow?”

“No?”

“Well, Far and Rein have to nip out for a job, nothing big, Far checks in with the Helix base outside of Seville. Messages, intel and that. But Brig and Torb have gotta help ‘em into their armour so Angies gonna spot you for your run and that. Then we’ve got some surprises for you love! And me or Ange’ll spot you for the next day or two until Far gets back.”

“What kind of surprises?”

“You’ll just have to wait see!” Lena drew out the ‘see’ as if it were a lyric. “‘Sides not much of a surprise if I spoil it for you.”

…

Angela wore a to large cloth shirt over bloomers and looked faintly ridiculous. She didnt run as fast as Fareeha had, stopped more frequently and breathed harder. Still they did a few laps of the corridor before Angela rushed Emily through a shortened workout routine.

They washed, Emily was presented with a simple dress while Angela put on her more typical robes and the pair headed for the drill room.

There Fareeha, Brigitte, Reinhardt and Lena were waiting. Fareeha and Reinhardt both wore plate over chainmail, though Fareehas armour had been enameled blue while Reinhardts had been burnished. Brigitte wore burnished plate over leather while Lena just wore her leathers, though held together with leather thongs instead of the wire and solder she used in the field.

“Aha!” Said Reinhardt “Our guest of honour has arrived! Shall we begin?”

Emily looked at Angela “Begin, what are they doing? I thought Fareeha and Reinhardt were leaving?”

“They are after this, liebling. Lets just head over here and watch.”

“Er, right.”

Fareeha picked up a stick, one end painted red to indicate a spears tip while Reinhardt and Brigitte both took up wooden sticks and shields, the three positioned themselves in the middle of the room in a loose circle and held themselves as if expecting an attack. 

Lena, unarmed, stretched theatrically and grinned “Ready loves? Right then.”

“Wait, Lenas going to fight all of them? Unarmed?” Emily asked.

Angela smiled at her, “Watch, liebling.” 

Lena started at a gentle jog but got faster as she started circling the three warriors, each shifted as she travelled through their arcs, then she started dipping closer, seemingly begging for one of them to strike her. 

Finally Fareeha took the bait and thrust with her stick. It was a short thrust, really, only her hands moved but Lena seemed to flash blue for a moment. Suddenly Fareeha was over extended and driven to her knees as if something had wrenched the stick forward and down. Lena, now well inside her guard tapped her almost casually on the helmet and kicked Reinhardt in the back of the leg.

As Reinhardt fell to one knee she said “One down” and as Brigitte started to swing her club toward her Lena rolled past her. “Sorry love! To slow Brig!” she giggled and sprang up onto Reinhardts shoulder. Tapping him on the helmet she yelled “Two Down!”.

Lena flashed blue and disappeared. Brigitte span in a circle before stopping, her shoulders drooping as she said “You’re behind me, aren't you.”

“Nope” Lena giggled before dropping out of nowhere, tapping Brigitte on the helmet before landing right in front of her.

“And thats three!” she laughed.

Brigitte growled, Fareeha rolled her eyes and Reinhardt laughed.

“Go again loves?” Lena said, the three positioned themselves again, this time in a line against a wall.

Emily watched as Lena attacked the three again and muttered “And widowmaker beat her.”

Angela glanced at her and smiled “What was that?”

“Oh, ah, is that what her gem does? Lets her fly or teleport?”

Angela hummed “Not exactly, did Lena tell you how she got it?”

“The accident with the horse?”

Angela nodded “The way Winston explained it to me, we’re all ships moored at port. Lenas accident caused her to slip her moorings. The gem functions like an anchor, and keeps her in port but she can raise it and move around faster than we can. Of course if she loses it…”

“She floats out to sea and there be monsters.”

Angela nodded.

…

Lena beat the three twice more before Fareeha called a stop and claimed it was past time they headed out. Brigitte and Lena headed back down to the forge so Lena could wash and Angela went back to her rooms.

Emily assumed she’d be going back to training but Lena asked her to wait in their room.

A short time later Lena knocked on the door before opening it “Ready love?” the brunette, now dressed in a plain homespun cloth shirt under her gem, an open light leather jacket which seemed to accentuate the blue glow, a looser pair of brown leather trousers than her armour and black boots, asked.

“I think so, I’d be more ready if I knew what we were doing.” said Emily as she joined Lena in the corridor.

Lena gave a nervous little smile “Thought I’d take you out for lunch love. Get you out of the cave for a bit. Know this lovely little caf, do tea and these little sandwiches cut into triangles.”

“Out? Into the city?”

“Yeah, if that alright love? We don't have to. Could just eat here, or in the pub if you like?” Lena said, stopping and looking at her.

Remembering the conversation with Angela, Emily agreed to go.

As they made their way out through the pubs rear courtyard Emily asked “You realise I spent most of my life in a cave right?”

“You went out for walks and that though, right love?”

“...No?”

Lena gave her a shocked look “Really? Oh love that's not healthy! Angie says people need sunlight or get weak bones. That's why we’ve got those magic lights. I figured that's why the cave was there.”

“Never used it.” Emily said looking a bit embarrassed. “I mean, between cataloguing all the books and keeping my home clean I didn't have much time and just...” Emily looked down “Never really wanted to leave.”

Lenas hand nervously sought out Emilys who gave a gentle squeeze and a warming smile.

Lena beamed back at her and said, “Well, love, lets show you a little of what you’ve been missing, yeah?”

As the pair, hand in hand, started making their way through the backstreets Lena asked “So, have you thought about a field name for yourself love?”

“Uhm, Not really. I don't see much point, everyone I care about is either here or, well, a dragon. I… Should I be using your field name now?”

“I shoulda said when we left, Sorry love, but yeah. Real names in private, field names everywhere else. It's a bit different for Mercy and Pharah, they only really use their field names in the, y’know, field, when they’re all armoured up and that.”

As they entered the busier streets Emily grew tense, gripping Tracerss hand tighter and leaning into her.

“We can head back if you need to love.” Tracer said, squeezing Emilys hand.

“N-no, its alright... just a bit, I mean, they’re all looking at us.”

“Well, yeah love. Partly because its me and like I said well known, partly ‘cos they’re trying to figure out who the pretty bird on my arm is.” Tracer grinned at the redhead as she blushed.

The cafe was a small shop front with a patio a ways back from but overlooking the waterfront, an array of sparsely populated wooden chairs and tables dotted the patio. As they approached a waiter, dressed in boots, brown trousers, white shirt under green waistcoat and a white apron intercepted them, Tracer indicated a table for two. After seeing the two women seated the waiter left an entered the shopfront, returning shortly after with a metal tray polished to a mirror shine, placing the tray on the table revealed two small plates, a large plate with a selection of sandwiches, a teapot, two cups with saucers and spoons, a small pot with tongs, a small jug and napkins.

With the tray in the middle of the table the waiter placed one of the small plates, cups with saucers, spoons and napkins in front of each of the women, taking the tea pot he then filled each cup half way before replacing the teapot on the tray and asking “Will there be anything else senorita?”

Tracer looked at Emily who looked back a little wide eyed before looking to the waiter and saying “Nah, cheers love!”

Tracer added two sugar cubes from the pot with the tongs to her tea then poured cream from the jug while Emily tried the tea, made a face and promptly repeated Tracers additions to her own tea.

Tracer picked up one of the triangular sandwiches and said “There's a place at home that does these, posh place though, all hoity toity. We used to get the leftovers from out the back. Used to think that rich folk were so rich ‘cause they didn't have to eat, sarnies this small.” She took a bite of the sandwich, eating almost all of it.

Emily picked up a sandwich of her own “When I first went to live with my master I don't think he really knew what to do with me. For a long time I just sat at the wall of the cave and every so often he’d turn up with an animal, like a goat or something, that he’d… tried to cook I think. With dragon fire.”

Tracer giggled “Oh no!”

Emily giggled around her sandwich “Oh, Yes, burnt black on the outside, raw in the middle. How I didnt get food poisoning I don't know. After I don't know how long he brought boxes of food, fruit, veg and proper cuts of meat, theres a door in the wall and I’ve got the rooms you saw.”

The two women sipped tea and talked through much of the afternoon occasionally looking out to sea in moments of comfortable silence before Tracer suggested they walk around the market and a few of the shops then head back to the inn. Instead of heading of round the back and walking through the courtyard stables as Emily expects they walk in the front door to the inn proper.

The large main room had a polished wood floor and stone walls, benches line tables haphazardly throughout the room, the center dominated by a raised stone dais on which is an open fireplace, four stone columns hold up the flue. The illusory fire had a steaming pot on one side and a currently empty spit on the other. The pleasant smell of stew, presumably from the pot, permeated the room. Rather than a far wall there is a bar in a semicircle and flanked by doors. Behind the bar sat various bottles and barrels on shelves through which a kitchen can be seen. Patrons sat around in small groups, some hunched over their drinks or food, some in more relaxed poses. Many look up at the new arrivals and a few nod politely in Tracers direction before returning to their drinks. At a table near the bar a hand waves as Angela stands up and calls the two women over.

Sat opposite her are three people, an armoured figure whose full plate is etched with unfamiliar green glowing script that seems to shift as Emily watches, slung across his back is a large sword. Next to him is something Emily presumes to be an omnic, its clay skin overlaid in places with wood, vines appear to offer support at the golems joints while a metal mask etched with a simple face and nine circular indents over the forehead covers what would be its face. It wears yellow canvas trousers, a red sash runs from its shoulder to its waist where it is knotted around the creatures neck are several glass beads etched with curious designs. While the first two seem quite relaxed the last is sat bolt upright, his face locked in a seemingly permanent scowl, the man is well muscled a well kept beard stands in contrast to his messy tied back hair. He wears a black shirt that only covers his right arm and leaves his left breast uncovered, loose black trousers are tucked into leather boots. On his back rests a quiver of arrows while his left hand holds a bow almost as large as he is, one limb pressed lightly into the floor.

Tracer runs forward with a giggle and grabs the Omnic and the armoured figure in a hug, Mercy shakes her head and gestures for Emily to sit next to her. The brunette starts talking, at length, about the weather. Emily glances at Mercy, the blonde watches Lena with a fixed smile and glazed eyes while the omnic and armoured man appear as confused as Emily herself.

Minutes stretch out and Emilys confusion grew into annoyance, the archers scowl deepened. Both seemed on the verge of breaking into Tracers monologue when Brigitte appeared gesturing to the archer she lead the man away.

Lena watched as they disappeared through one of the doors flanking the bar then sighed dramatically.

“Bugger me lads I dont think I could’ve kept that up much longer.” Tracer said. 

Glancing at Emily something in the womens expression must have given her away as the hobbit frowned slipped around the table saying “Sorry love, that must have seemed… sorry love.”

She sat down next to Emily and took her hand with a squeeze and a smile, Emily found her irritation evaporating, heaved a breath and returned the brunettes smile.

Angela coughed “Introductions!”

“Oh, er, right. Sorry loves. This is Emily, Em love? This is Genji and Zenyatta, I told you a bit about them, yeah? The other guys a murdery bastard.”

Angelas hand shot to her mouth to cover her laughter, Zenyatta inclined his head but said nothing.

Genji looked at Lena and said “I will not argue that my brother is ‘murdery’ however I can assure you that myself and Hanzo are aware of who our father is and are quite legitimate.”

“Don’t make him any less of a bastard, love.” Lena grinned.

“Ah, perhaps this is a discussion for a less public venue?” Angela began “Besides we have more important topics to discuss.” She looked at Lena and Emily with a mischievous grin, “So, how was your date?”

Lena sputtered while Emily looked confused and asked “I don’t understand. Date?”

Zenyatta said “I believe the esteemed healer is referring to a social activity wherein two individuals attempt to assess each others potential as romantic and sexual partners.”

“ZEN!” Lena squeaked.

Emily quirked her head and glanced at Angela with her own little smile “Well in that case the date was lovely.”

Lena looked at her in shock, groaned and let her fall into her arms on the table. “You’re all evil.” She said to a twitter of laughter.

A japanese lady in a simple dress delivers five drinks to the table, Genji uses a straw slipped under his helmet, Angela takes one for herself while Lena grabs two for herself and Emily. Zenyatta doesnt claim the remaining drink. Instead Brigitte, who returns shortly after. Taking Hanzos place at the table she picks up the unclaimed goblet and takes a long draw before declaring “Gods! Genji your brother is one miserable horunge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically everyone but Hanzo would've joined them in the bar once the other patrons leave. Winston with a mirror under his arm for Athena. While everyone else drinks a bit he gets peanut butter and bananas. The relevant members pull out their overwatch medallions and explain to Em that they're whats left of overwatch along with a few extras who're bound by honour or blood but that officially they're a mercenary company contracting with Helix. Some of the barstaff are also former members but are basically just there for 'all hands on deck' missions. I played with the idea of having Mei as the serving girl since I dont plan to use her but I'll keep my options open. Emily and Lena go to bed. Lena explains Hanzo tried to kill Genji and she doesnt trust him. Em resolves to talk to Angela about relationships while I worry about whether I've made her to dumb.


End file.
